O Despertar De Um Anjo: Pesadelo
by Black Rose and Malu Croft
Summary: Lara seria capaz de voltar ao estranho mundo de Dante? Quais seriam as conseqüências dessa escolha? Além de um antigo inimigo que volta a agir.
1. Capítulo I Descobrindo

**O DESPERTAR DE UM ANJO: PESADELO**

**ESCRITO POR: KELLY MARQUES (THE BLACK ROSE) E MARA SOUSA (MALUZINHA CROFT).**

**Observações:**

_Essa fic não tem nenhum vínculo com Eidos Interactive ou Capcom, detentoras de vários dos nomes usados na fic!_

- A fic é passada depois dos eventos do jogo Devil May Cry 4 e de Tomb Raider Underworld

- A fic é uma continuação de "Despertar de um Anjo", mas não é necessário lê-la para entender essa fic.

**CAPÍTULO I - DESCOBRINDO**

Lara estava sentada em seu escritório improvisado lendo atentamente suas anotações sobre celtas e os druidas, anotações de anos que foram interrompidas após o telefonema de sua amiga Anaya, que a fez voar para a Bolívia. O telefonema que fez Lara desenterrar o seu passado e trazer a tona revelações trágicas. A arqueóloga parou sua leitura para observar o céu de Londres, azul e sem nuvens atrapalhando a passagem do sol. Suspirou e se levantou. Não gostava de viver na cidade, conviver com o barulho, estava acostumada com o silêncio de sua mansão, que agora estava destruída pelo fogo. Infelizmente deveria ficar em seu apartamento em Londres por tempo indeterminado, um apartamento que nem ela lembrava muito bem da existência.

A maior parte de seus materiais de estudo e artefatos foram destruídos pelo fogo, poucas coisas foram resgatadas do interior da mansão. Felizmente seu diário com as anotações sobre mitologia celta e recentes descobertas na Escócia havia sobrevivido ao incêndio e era com esse diário e outros materiais que Lara estava trabalhando. Tentando esquecer os acontecimentos recentes.

Lara foi despertada de seus pensamentos por batidas na porta. Era Zip.

- Entre.

- Lara, você vai mesmo pra Escócia?

- Zip, até parece que vou viajar para a Austrália! – diz irritada – Sim, eu vou... E quando for a hora você vai saber.

- Tudo bem... Winston quer saber se você precisa de algo.

- Não, obrigado.

Zip vendo que Lara queria ficar sozinha decide acabar com o diálogo e fecha a porta. Desde a morte de Alister e as descobertas sobre sua mãe, ela esta distante, evitando conversas. Ele sabia que Lara ainda estava irada e não a culpava, ele mesmo também já tivera seus momentos de revolta, mas se preocupava com a amiga.

Amanha logo que amanhecesse Lara iria para o país vizinho, descobrir se as lendas sobre as ruínas celtas eram verdadeiras. A aventura não seria cheia de surpresas, apenas observar algumas ruínas druidas para coletar informações, entretanto seria útil para Lara, a ajudaria a se distrair e seria de grande valor para a arqueologia, se aquilo que ela acredita existir, estivesse lá de fato.

Lara chegou cedo às Ilhas Ocidentais, mais precisamente à ilha de Scalpay. Essa região ainda guardava os resquícios do passado celta, muitos habitantes falavam a língua gaélica. Era naquela pequena ilha que Lara esperava encontrar vestígios sobre o poder dos druidas. Em suas pesquisas Lara havia percebido que provavelmente existiriam ruínas celtas naquela região, ainda intactas e que assim poderíamos confrontar a imagem dos druidas construída pelo cristianismo e a imagem que os próprios celtas tinham desses sacerdotes. Mas tudo ainda não passava de especulações da arqueóloga.

O caminho foi longo e depois de receber algumas informações de habitantes Lara conseguiu chegar ao local que tanto esperava. Havia uma vegetação que encobria as ruínas do que no passado deveria ser um pequeno templo celta, era possível reconhecer alguns desenhos típicos daquele povo, como as figuras geométricas no chão da entrada do tempo. Felizmente aquela região, apesar do tempo, não havia sido destruída pelas mãos do homem. Lara adentrou o que havia sobrado do templo com muita cautela, observando os detalhes cravados nas paredes e chão. Aquele local era um achado! Os acadêmicos ficariam surpresos quando descobrissem que existia um templo druida quase intacto. Foi então que ouviu vozes. Sussurros.

Dois homens altos e carecas usando ternos estavam discutindo. Lara encostou seu corpo num canto do templo para prestar mais atenção no que os dois diziam.

- Ah! Sabia que encontraríamos mais um portal!

- Seu idiota, existem vários portais, como nos foi dito. Agora que sabemos que esse funciona precisamos voltar e dizer...

- Dizer o quê? – Lara apareceu com as suas pistolas apontadas para ambos os homens.

- Ah! Uma humana! Não seja patética, mulher!

- Eu gostaria de saber o que dois homens trajando terno e falando de portais estão tramando? Só assim posso saber se atiro ou deixo vocês irem. – Lara sorriu ironicamente.

- E você vai nos deter? Acredito que quem vai acabar mal aqui seja você. – um dos homens correu em direção o Lara que não hesitou e atirou no meio da cabeça do sujeito. – Eu não faria isso se fosse você! – Lara apontou as duas pistolas para o único homem e caminhou lentamente em sua direção.

- O que vocês estão planejando dentro de um templo celta?

- Celta? Eu não tenho a mínina idéia do que você esteja falando.

- Acho bom você começar a falar.

- De qualquer forma meu objetivo já se cumpriu! – o sujeito riu tão alto que Lara pensou se ele estava louco – Vou morrer como herói.

- Corte a conversa barata!

- Adeus! Mortal! – o homem desapareceu provocando uma grande explosão no templo e fazendo Lara cair.

- Mas que... – Lara procurou o estranho que havia desaparecido. O que ela havia matado não se encontrava mais lá, aliás, só se encontrava as roupas do sujeito. Como se ele tivesse se desmaterializado.

- Isso não é nada bom – Lara levantou-se e chegou até a estrutura onde os dois estavam conversando. Era um altar celta. Estava destruído, mas ainda era perceptível que aquilo era um altar celta.

- Porque o homem falou como se nunca tivesse ouvido falar de celtas? – Lara perguntou indignada, como se esperasse alguma resposta vinda do céu.

- O que é isso? – Lara sussurrou ao perceber as marcas no altar. De repente uma luz veio em sua mente. Ela estava começando a entender a conversa estranha dos dois homens, ou melhor, dos dois demônios, só podiam ser demônios vindos de...

- Impossível. Não aqui! – Isso ia contra tudo que Lara acreditava. Aliás, ela mesmo tinha tido experiências bizarras naquele mundo, mas pensar que agora poderia encontrar demônios vagando pelo seu mundo, ISSO era demais para ela. – Outro portal... – ela se agachou no altar e começou a observar as marcas entalhadas.

Lara pensou em abrir o portal, mas não fez. Parou sua mão antes de acionar o dispositivo.

- Não dessa vez. Preciso... – suspirou e decidiu sair dali. Era demais para ela. Deveria pensar melhor em casa. Refletir.

Já tinha até esquecido o porquê estava ali. Sem pensar duas vezes saiu do templo.


	2. Capítulo II Volta

**CAPÍTULO II – VOLTA**

Lara chegou a seu apartamento irritada e preocupada. Zip apareceu em uma das portas segurando uma garrafa de Coca-Cola.

-Lara? Encontrou o que você queria?

- Sim! E até mais coisas! – Lara sentou-se no sofá e chamou Zip para se juntar a ela. – Zip o que eu vou te falar agora pode parecer estranho, mas... Até eu estou chocada, ainda não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo comigo de novo... não agora.

- Fala logo!

- Lembra do portal no Egito?

- Lembro, como poderia esquecer essa história! – Zip arregalou os olhos, se lembrando de como reagiu quando Lara lhe contou que havia sido possuída por um poderoso demônio e que tudo isso aconteceu em uma realidade paralela. Sua primeira reação foi achar que ela tinha batido a cabeça quando ficou presa na pirâmide.

- Eu achei outro.

- Outro? Você tá de brincadeira comigo?!

- Não estou – Lara disse séria ainda encarando Zip – Além de encontrar o portal, encontrei dois demônios que falaram que existem mais de um portal e que precisavam voltar e avisar alguém sobre isso!

- Espere um instante! – Zip levantou-se – Você quer dizer que vai existir uma colonização de demônios no nosso planeta! Isso é coisa de filme de E.T! Não pode ser possível!

- É... Eu também achei estranho, mas de fato era um portal e ele está funcionando. Eu preciso...

- Voltar? Você enlouqueceu?

- Eu preciso avisar alguém sobre isso.

- Você quer dizer o seu amigo meio-demônio.

- Que seja! Pense nas conseqüências Zip.

- Pra mim isso é desculpa pra você voltar pra lá. – Zip falou enquanto caminhava para a cozinha.

- O que você disse?

- Claro! Como você pode ter tanta certeza que isso vai ter grandes conseqüências? Ou você acha que me engana... Eu vejo que às vezes você fica meio distante, pensando em alguém ou algo.

- Zip, isso é sério.

Zip ignorou a frase de Lara e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da cozinha.

- Olhe Lara, você faz o que achar melhor, só acredito que talvez você possa se dar mal. Pense bem ,depois de tudo o que aconteceu... Você deveria se afastar de problemas por um tempo.

Lara encarou Zip e disse friamente:

- Eu estou cansada de ficar aqui remoendo o passado Zip.

Dizendo isso Lara saiu da cozinha deixando Zip sozinho. Ele sabia que ela iria e ela iria sem dizer nada a ninguém, como sempre fazia.

Lara caminhava pelo quarto impaciente. O banho não havia refrescado nada sua cabeça e, além disso, ela tinha perdido o sono. Caminhou até seu armário e de lá tirou uma pequena caixa. Fazia séculos que ela não abria aquela caixa, mas os acontecimentos do presente trouxeram à tona as memórias de um passado distante. De dentro da caixa ela tirou um pingente de prata com uma bela pedra vermelha.

- Está na hora de voltar. – disse encarando a jóia.

Lara partiu com sua moto ainda de madrugada. Deixou um bilhete para Zip e Winston, dizendo para não se preocuparem. Zip sabia aonde ela tinha ido.

O sol já clareava a planície da ilha quando Lara chegou ao templo.

Ela observou atentamente pela segunda vez o altar e sem pensar duas vezes acionou um dispositivo muito parecido com o da Grande Pirâmide.

- Só espero que não haja demônios me possuindo dessa vez.

Atravessou o portal que havia surgido acima do altar.

Lara acordou em uma área rural. Ao longe notou uma casa velha. Não havia sinal de portal algum. Levantou-se e sorriu aliviada ao perceber que não sentia nenhuma dor ou tontura inesperada. Do seu lado esquerdo havia uma floresta, talvez em seu interior estivesse a chave para a sua saída. Caminhou para a casa velha, mas infelizmente não havia ninguém. Seguiu o caminhou de terra por alguns quilômetros até avistar um homem que brincava com um cão.

- Com licença. O senhor poderia me informar se estou muito longe de alguma cidade?

- Cidade? – o homem a encarou – Se você seguir essa trilha não vai demorar em encontrar uma placa indicando o caminho que deve seguir para chegar à cidade mais próxima.

Lara continuou o caminho por mais alguns minutos até encontrar a placa indicada pelo homem. A cidade mais próxima estava perto. Era só seguir a direita por alguns quilômetros. Nada muito preocupante para uma exploradora acostumada a longas caminhadas. Depois de uma hora caminhando Lara avistou ao longe grande edifícios.

A cidade era bem parecida com a de seu mundo. Depois de caminhar por um longo tempo Lara chegou aonde deveria ser a zona industrial da cidade, muito barulho e pessoas andando apressadamente com uniforme das mais diversas cores. Pela correria Lara deduziu que fosse o horário de saída das fábricas. Essa parte da cidade era bem cinza e mal cuidada. Lara parou em uma esquina movimentada pensando em como chegar até a loja de Dante, a resposta veio mais rápido que ela pudesse imaginar. Olhando para o muro ao seu lado, percebeu inúmeros cartazes que continham o nome da loja _Devil May Cry_, um telefone e um endereço.

- Te achei! – Lara arrancou um dos anúncios e entrou no primeiro estabelecimento que encontrou aberto.

- Você sabe como chegar a essa loja? – Lara perguntou a uma das atendentes de uma loja de roupas.

- Você não é daqui?

- Não.

- Hum... A pé que não vai ser.

- Eu não posso pagar. – Lara imaginava se aquele lugar aceitaria cartão de crédito. Era um pensamento estranho, mas válido, ela imaginou.

A mulher chamou uma moça loura muito bonita que examinou Lara de cima a baixo.

- Ela quer chegar até a loja Devil May Cry. Será que o seu pai vai fazer a entrega por aqueles cantos? Ela não tem dinheiro para pagar.

- Eu posso ver.

A moça desapareceu por alguns segundos e ao voltar falou para Lara a seguir.

- Eu não costumo fazer isso, mas meu pai não vai pra lá hoje e se alguém não te levar de carro você vai se perder, não é tão perto assim.

As duas entraram em um carro estacionado na frente da loja.

- Eu não vou te deixar na porta porque nesse horário tenho que passar por um congestionamento infernal, além do mais prometi para mim mesmo que nunca iria ver a cara daquele safado.

Lara olhou para moça imaginando o que o senhor Dante deve ter feito para irritá-la tanto.

O caminho para a loja foi silencioso. A jovem perguntou apenas da onde ela tinha vindo e depois que Lara respondeu seriamente que tinha vindo do campo a moça não fez mais perguntas. Como prometido a mulher parou o carro em uma rua movimentada explicando para Lara como deveria chegar até a loja.

- Boa sorte com o Dante! Como se chama?

- Lara.

- Summer. Adeus.

O carro virou a esquina. Lara caminhou por pouco tempo até chegar a frente da loja de Dante. Não tinha mudado muita coisa.

Lara inspirou profundamente e caminhou até a porta.

O local era escuro ou era assim que seus olhos viam, sem nenhuma claridade. Percebeu que estava em uma maca fria. Tentou se mover, mas todo seu corpo doía com o esforço.

A última coisa de que lembrava era ele caminhando na total escuridão. O local em que estava clareou-se repentinamente o cegando. Seus olhos não se acostumaram com a luz forte e mesmo depois de minutos não conseguira abrir totalmente seus olhos. O som de uma porta de metal pesada abrindo-se despertou o homem de suas tentativas de tentar se levantar.

- Quem é você? – perguntou com uma voz rouca e fraca enquanto tentava levantar o pescoço para enxergar melhor o desconhecido.

- Sou aquele que te salvou – um homem de terno e com uma voz grave aproximou-se da maca.


	3. Capítulo III Reencontrando

**CAPITULO III - REENCONTRANDO**

Dante estava sentado em sua mesa como de costume. Já estava começando a se irritar com uma certa mulher, ou aparentemente uma, que se encontrava a sua frente.

- Dante. Como você pode ficar ai calmo quando as coisas não estão tão calmas assim? Você ouviu o que eu disse alguns segundos atrás? – A mulher loira a sua frente perguntou impaciente

- Se eu não tivesse ouvido não estaria estressado! Trish, essas coisas acontecem toda hora – Dante respondeu sem ao menos olhar

- Não desse jeito! – Respondeu – É diferente dessa vez. E você sabe que é.

- O que é tão diferente dos outros? Nada. Esses demônios meia-boca não são de nada. Qualquer um pode bater neles, até um cego!

Trish suspirou. O que havia de errado com ele? Geralmente ele iria atrás mesmo se fosse um demônio que até um cego pudesse bater

-Dante, pensei que você estava do lado dos humanos.

-Você pode cuidar deles – Dante respondeu sentando e a encarando.

-Faça como você quiser então – Vendo que não conseguiria mudar o pensamento de Dante vai para a porta – Ah eu quase esqueci. Você conhece algum portal em uma igreja aqui por perto?

Dante ficou surpreso coma pergunta e Trish havia reparado nisso

-Conhece? – Trish insistiu

-Bom se for o mesmo portal que a Lara passou alguns anos atrás... – Os olhos de Trish brilharam em sinal de sua curiosidade.

-Lara? Quem é Lara?

-Ninguém – Dante respondeu logo em seguida,

-Hum – Trish voltou até a mesa de Dante e se sentou nela – Bem, se não é ninguém, vou ligar pra Lady me falar quem é Lara, se é que você não se importa, é claro.

-Você não vai fazer isso!

-Por que não?

-Porque eu já disse que não é ninguém.

-Se você diz... – Trish preferiu não tocar mais no assunto e caminhou de volta a porta – Bem, eu ainda quero conhecer essa Lara, não é a primeira vez que eu escuto esse nome. E, caso você mude de idéia, sabe como me encontrar.

Trish colocou seus óculos escuros e quando abriu a porta a sua frente se surpreendeu com um par de olhos castanhos.

-Quem é você?

- Dante está? – Lara perguntou séria apesar de ter se assustou com a presença repentina da mulher. Era esguia e bela, seus cabelos louros chegavam até o fim das costas. Estranhamente parecia reconhecer aquela mulher de algum lugar.

- Sim está – aponta para o fundo da sala e continua - Mas você ainda não me falou quem é... – Respondeu fechando o caminho de Lara

Lara encara Trish a desafiando, mas antes de falar qualquer coisa escuta a voz de Dante ao fundo:

- Lara? – Dante tentou esconder o contentamento – Há quanto tempo não nos vemos...

- Ahhh... Então VOCÊ é a Lara! – Trish sai do caminho da arqueóloga.

Lara entra na loja olhando assombrada com a mudança do lugar. Estava limpo!

- Dante. Muito tempo. – aproxima-se da mesa, enquanto Trish para ao seu lado.

- Você está diferente!

Trish só olhava os dois com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu não fui a única que mudou. Você parece estar mais sério. Até a loja está com uma aparência mais limpa!

- Ah, mas é claro que estaria mais limpa. – Trish diz sorrindo - ALGUEM cuida desse lugar, e com certeza não é o Dante.

Dante encara Lara com um sorriso amarelo.

- Você não estava indo caçar demônios?

- Espere. – Lara encara Trish – Eu te conheço de algum lugar.

- Conhece? – Trish olha para Dante confusa.

Lara havia se lembrado.

- Você é a mulher do retrato? – e aponta para a mesa.

-Oh, não, não. Não sou a mulher do retrato... E essa historia é muito longa – Trish olha pra Dante tentando disfarçar - Talvez ele possa te explicar

- Com certeza ele vai – Lara encara Dante - Eu acharia estranho mesmo se você fosse a mulher do retrato, então, ignorando o fato de você ser idêntica a ela – Lara fala ironicamente -quem é você?

-Me chamo Trish. Às vezes eu trabalho com o Dante - Sorriu amigavelmente.

Lara retribui o sorriso.

- Onde está a Lady?

- Por ai. Faz um bom tempo que ela não para por aqui. – Dante fala distraidamente.

- A não ser claro que ela leve alguma vantagem nisso – Trish ri.

Lara lembra-se do irmão gêmeo de Dante e fita o chão demoradamente. Achava melhor não perguntar sobre isso naquele momento apesar da curiosidade.

- Preparando um ataque pra se vingar de mim, Lara? – Dante ergue as sobrancelhas rindo.

A curiosidade é maior.

- O que aconteceu com Vergil? – Lara pergunta.

Trish se espantada com a pergunta de Lara e olha para Dante que para de rir e diz sarcasticamente:

- Parece que você não se esqueceu do meu irmão.

- É difícil esquecer, não é mesmo Dante? – Lara diz fitando Dante.

- Ela é melhor do que eu pensei – Trish diz gargalhando.

- Me diz você - Dante continua encarando Lara com os olhos cheios de ódio.

- Você ainda não me disse o que aconteceu com ele.

Vendo a insistência de Lara, Trish para de rir e olha para Dante que já estava em pé apoiando os braços na mesa.

- O Vergil... Creio que você não irá vê-lo nunca mais.

- Não doeu tanto falar isso, doeu Dante? – Lara não estava satisfeita com a resposta, mas preferiu deixar aquilo para outro momento.

Dante muda de assunto drasticamente.

- Se meteu em problemas de novo?

Lara levanta a sobrancelha, mas prefere não comentar a frase de Dante.

- Por acaso você saberia me dizer quantos portais existem que ligam esse mundo ao meu?

-Bom pelo o que eu vi, só aquele da igreja.

- Esta com problemas com portais também? – Trish pergunta surpresa.

Lara vira-se para Trish e fala:

- Sim, parece que alguns demônios estão querendo passar umas férias no meu mundo. – passa a olhar Dante - Estranho não?

- Eu te avisei. – Trish reclama.

- E o que eles poderiam querer no seu mundo? – Dante pergunta não confiando muito no que Lara tinha dito.

- Da próxima vez vou me lembrar de fazer uma entrevista com um demônio prestes a me matar. – Lara falou com um tom irônico.

-Essa é uma boa idéia - Dante ri seguido por Trish.

-Bem - Trish disse - Já que os pombinhos vão ficar ai eu vou voltar a ver o que esta acontecendo com o mundo. Prazer em te conhecer Lara.

Lara fuzila Trish com o olhar. Assim que ela fecha a porta, Lara encara Dante e começa com o interrogatório.

- Não te preocupa isso não? A Trish parece preocupada.

- Bom, agora com esse seu relato as coisas são um pouco mais diferentes.

- Os demônios afirmaram que há mais portais. Eles iriam voltar para avisar alguém sobre a descoberta.

- Hum, então pode ser que exista mais algum por ai, como a Trish estava dizendo. Ela falou que esta tendo uma reação muito estranha nos portais da região, inclusive naquele onde você foi embora. – Dante sorri – Mas admita que você veio aqui também porque estava sentindo minha falta.

Lara se curva na mesa e encara Dante.

- Como você me pergunta uma coisa dessas numa hora dessas? Se eu soubesse que seria essa a sua reação não teria perdido meu tempo vindo até aqui pra tentar ajudar o meu mundo e...

Dante interrompa Lara ao perceber o que ela tinha no pescoço.

- Então você ainda tem...

Lara pega o colar rapidamente e o coloca dentro da blusa.

- Não tente disfarçar Dante.

-Não estou disfarçando. Você ainda tem o colar!

- Dante o assunto é sério! E é óbvio que tenho o colar, foi um presente.

Dante se levantou e caminhou lentamente pela sala.

- Como você chegou aqui? Esse portal era distante do primeiro?

- Milhares de quilômetros de distância, entretanto não adianta eu falar o lugar porque você não vai conhecer, assim como os demônios que abordei não conheciam. E eu cheguei aqui de carro, o portal era bem distante de sua loja. – Lara se lembrou da jovem Summer falando de Dante.

- Carro?Como você...

- Uma jovem me deu carona, Summer... Ela não guarda boas lembranças de você.

- Ninguém tem más lembranças de mim – Dante gabou-se.

- Uhh! Então encontrou a primeira que tem.

-Lara, você fala isso porque nunca experimentou.

- Dante não seja convencido. Eu não vim aqui pra escutar seu ego. – Lara gesticula com as mãos – Nós precisamos saber quantos portais existem e se eles podem ser destruídos.

Dante suspirou.

- Tudo bem, só não venha chorando quando eu não quiser nada com você.

- Menos Dante. Vamos aos negócios?

- A Trish já está cuidado disso.

- Parece que você não está muito preocupado com isso, não é? Deve existir algo mais interessante acontecendo nesse mundo! – Lara disse indignada. Ela não imaginou que Dante receberia essa notícia com tanto descaso.

- Na verdade não muito. Esses demônios são tão fracos que até você pode acabar com eles. A Trish toma conta disso!

- Ótimo. Não vou tomar mais o seu tempo precioso com "bobeiras". Só espero que você não se arrependa dessa atitude. – Lara caminha para a porta irritada com o comentário de Dante - O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Não precisa sair toda irritada! É só esperar pra ver se a Trish resolve o problema!

- Oh! Agora você acha que a Trish não vai resolver o problema? – Lara parou na frente da porta aberta, cruzando os braços.

- Você me coloca em cada situação... Talvez não sejam demônios tão fracos assim.

Lara sorri triunfante.

- Agora o que você está escondendo de mim?

Dante achou melhor não falar pela enésima vez que achava que aquelas atividades estranhas não eram preocupantes e que isso sempre aconteceu e vai continuar acontecendo. Ele sabia que Trish daria um jeito nisso.

- Olha essa história de portais em atividade pode ser estranha... E se existem tantos pode ser pior, mas acho que por enquanto devemos esperar maiores detalhes. Eu não sou bom em pesquisas de campo, a Trish é melhor nisso. – disse para finalizar aquela conversa que para ele não levaria a lugar algum. Voltou a se sentar esperando ver Lara fechar a porta e ficar quietinha, se ela não fizesse isso ele teria que apelar.

Lara pensou por alguns segundos e disse finalmente:

- Eu espero que Trish tenha boas notícias, porque senão...

- Relaxa.

Lara fechou a porta, e encostou-se ao sofá.

- Todo esse tempo e você não me conta nenhuma novidade? – Dante disse tentando mudar de assunto.

Lara não estava querendo se lembrar dos últimos eventos ocorridos e em vez de responder ficou fitando um aparelho de som no canto da loja.

- Duvido que você irá encontrar a musica que você quer ouvir ai - Riu tentando quebrar o clima que tinha ficado estranhamente pesado - Não precisa contar... - completou num sussurro quase inaudível.

Lara acordou do transe e Dante pode perceber que seus olhos estavam brilhando, seriam lágrimas ou ele estava vendo coisas?

- Tudo bem?

- É claro! – Lara falou num tom um pouco agressivo.

- É que ver você muda é um milagre!

- Quem é realmente a Trish? – Lara preferiu mudar o foco da conversa.

-Trish é um demônio - respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples - Tivemos alguns problemas no passado, mas ela é um... Bom demônio – Dante ainda ficava chocado ao pensar que "bom" poderia acompanhar a palavra "demônio".

- Como o mundo da voltas – Lara olhou assustada para Dante depois da revelação sobre a identidade de Trish.

Ainda havia algo que perturbava Lara e aproveitando o interrogatório emendou:

- E o seu irmão? Ficou preso no inferno?

Dante sabia que Lara estava somente curiosa por seu irmão, afinal quando ela esteve por lá pela primeira vez os dois passaram um tempo juntos. Suspirou pesadamente, mas respondeu como se fosse mais um pergunta normal.

-Sim e não. Creio que você não vai vê-lo tão cedo – disse sem olhar pra Lara.

- Tanto mistério. Mas me contento com isso. – Lara encarou Dante.

- Você não gostaria de saber o que aconteceu, sério - disse friamente.

- Se você prefere – Lara respeitou o silêncio de Dante, como ele tinha feito com o dela.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi quebrado pelo telefone tocando.

- Devil May Cry. – Dante disse entediado.

Em alguns minutos Dante desliga e se levanta.

- Trabalho me chama. Tenho que ir, mas em um segundo eu volto – piscou para Lara e saiu – Sinta-se em casa.

Já na porta ele concluiu.

- Pra você isso não vai ser difícil!

Lara depois que Dante saiu pegou de sua bolsa as anotações sobre celtas.

- É... vai ficar pra próxima. – suspirou e começou a ler suas anotações entediada.


	4. Capítulo IV Alguém tem que ceder

**CAPÍTULO IV – ALGUEM TEM QUE CEDER**

A noite chegou rápido. Lara olhou para o relógio da parede. Eram quase sete e meia da noite. Tudo que ela mais queria era um pouco de ação, odiava ficar parada por muito tempo.

- Vamos ver se a cidade mudou. – Lara saiu da loja de Dante e caminhou sem pressa pelas ruas. Sentiu-se aliviada por ver que tinha escolhido a roupa ideal. Ventava bastante frio e mesmo com a blusa cinza de magas compridas sentia calafrios. A região que Lara estava não tinha mudado muito desde a sua ultima visita. Depois de alguns minutos chegou à praça que no passado tinha despertado tanta sua admiração. Estava idêntica, os prédios góticos ainda reinavam soberanos. Dessa vez nenhuma força a dizia para entrar na biblioteca.

Já tinha se passado mais de uma hora quando Lara decidiu voltar. Voltou por um caminho cheio de bares e casas noturnas. Aquela região estava bem animada. Lara tinha mudado o seu relógio, agora marcava 8:20.

Chegou a Devil May Cry e a encontrou vazia. Colocou suas coisas no sofá e foi até a geladeira. A caminhada tinha deixado Lara com sede e um pouco de fome.

"Será que tem algo nessa geladeira?"

Estava bem vazia. Lara tirou uma garrafa de vidro com água e virou em um copo que supostamente estava limpo.

"Só esse lugar pra me fazer perder fome"

Quando virou o copo na boca escutou um barulho vindo de trás o que a fez virar-se rapidamente.

- Droga Dante! Você me assustou. Se estivesse armada... – ela parou de falar porque sabia que um tiro não iria adiantar muita coisa com o semi-demônio.

- Se você estivesse armada nada aconteceria. – Dante completou.

- Eu achei que a casa estava vazia. – Lara disse pousando o copo em cima da geladeira e pegando sua bolsa no sofá.

- Já está se sentindo a dona da casa Lara?

- "Sinta-se em casa" – Lara imitou a voz de Dante e completou – Preciso de um banho. – E saiu caminhando, antes de chegar ao corredor virou para trás e disse com um tom irônico – Eu posso usar o seu chuveiro?

-Mas é claro. Você já usou uma vez, lembra?

- É, e sem pedir para você – saiu rindo para o corredor.

Depois do banho Lara desceu as escadas e encontrou Dante que lia alguns papéis em sua mesa.

- Eu trouxe algumas coisas que você pode gostar... – apontou para uma sacola em cima de uma mesa de canto. Lara tirou uma maçã e sentou-se em uma cadeira na frente de Dante.

- Alguma notícia de Trish? – Lara perguntou enquanto comia a maça.

- Ainda não, mas não se preocupe. Já está querendo ir embora? Agora que te trouxe até comida! – disse fingindo indignação enquanto jogava o que estava lendo no lixo e pegava outros papéis para ler.

- Isso está começando a ficar entediante. Está pior que na Inglaterra. – Lara se espreguiçou.

- Como? – Dante perguntou surpreso. Desde quando ele era entediante!

- Isso que você escutou. – Lara provocou enquanto se levantava e jogava no lixo o resto da maçã. – Boa noite. Espero que amanhã o dia seja mais rentável.

Dante levantou-se da cadeira e segurou o braço de Lara.

- Desde quando eu sou entediante?

- Você se irrita rápido, não? – Lara levantou uma das sobrancelhas. - Boa noite D-A-N-T-E. - Disse séria enquanto fazia força para soltar seu braço.

- Eu ainda não terminei Lara.

- Mas eu já. Fale rápido, sim? – disse nervosa.

- Desde quando você ordena algo aqui?

- Era só isso? – falou mais impaciente ainda.

-Não. – Dante disse e logo em seguida beijou Lara, que não cedeu.

- Eu não me lembro de ter dado qualquer sinal de que permitira isso! – disse o empurrando.

- Admita que você gostou.

"Isso não pode acontecer" foi o que Lara pensou. "Não agora"

- Isso não vai se repetir.

- Eu não apostaria nisso.

- Quero ver você me obrigar. – disse estreitando a visão.

- Adoro mulheres duronas.

- E você continua sendo o mesmo arrogante. – disse saindo da sala.

- Ótimo! – falou da sala enquanto tentava controlar sua raiva quebrando algumas coisas.

Depois de alguns minutos Dante se levanta novamente.

- Isso não vai ficar assim. – sobe as escadas para seu quarto.

Abre a porta violentamente assustando Lara que estava sentada tirando os coturnos.

- Quem você pensa que é? – reclama gritando.

- Cuidado com o tom de voz, Dante. – Lara disse se levantando.

- Pode parecer estranho te pedir pra sair do seu próprio quarto, mas a não ser que você queria que eu faça alguma estupidez acho melhor sair. – odiava ver aquilo acontecendo, iria começar tudo de novo, ela pensou nervosa, não queria alimentar esperanças, exatamente porque sabia que iria se machucar, como sempre...

-Me tire daqui se você for mulher suficiente! – Dante grita.

Lara ri, não acreditava no que estava passando, só queria que aquele teimoso saísse de sua frente.

- Dante, por favor, me deixe sozinha - disse calmamente pra ver se ele entenderia.

- Da ultima vez que eu te deixei sozinha eu vi o que aconteceu - respondeu no mesmo tom, mas querendo muito vê-la nervosa.

- Você quer me ver irritada não é? Você adora isso... É como se fosse um jogo.

- Na verdade, é eu gosto - admitiu rindo - Mas poucos são privilegiados.

Lara chega mais perto de Dante, decidida, sabia muito bem o que queria também. Decide fazer o jogo dele, só pra ver até onde aquilo iria.

- Ganhei na loteria - diz com ar sarcástico - Você não vai desistir não é?

- Normalmente eu não desisto - Disse sorrindo.

- Normalmente eu também NÃO desisto do que eu quero Dante. - disse estreitando os olhos, o encarando.

-Eu sabia que você não ia desistir de mim!

Lara olha de cima a baixo pra Dante e sorri maliciosamente

- Quem disse que eu estava falando de você?

-Ah Lara! Admita. Eu sei que é verdade - sorri maliciosamente.

- Nem sempre você pode ganhar todos os seus joguinhos...

Lara pensava em duas coisas: ou batia a porta na cara de Dante, antes que fizesse alguma estupidez ou cedia, esse também era o seu desejo.

- Eu sempre venço - disse convicto.

- Não hoje - Lara já tinha chegado aonde queria, já havia provocado o semi-demônio demais. Fechou a porta em sua cara e trancou, só pra ter certeza que ele não a alugaria mais. Era bem difícil pra ela fazer isso, mas por hoje era o melhor a se fazer, ela tinha que pensar melhor, saber se aquilo não a atrapalharia.

Dante olhou para a porta surpreso. Ele deu uma risada internamente com a atitude, mas ele não desistiria tão cedo como ela pensava

-Cuidado pra não se arrepender hein! - Falou pra ela escutar do outro lado da porta

Lara suspirou do outro lado da porta e foi para cama, precisa dormir, estava exausta. Iria se preocupar com isso no outro dia, quando o encontrasse novamente.

Dante desceu as escadas e voltou para a sala onde se deparou com uma Trish que gargalhava.

- O negócio foi feio aqui! – olhando as coisas quebradas - Aposto que você não conseguiu! - disse ainda rindo.

Dante arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Se consegui ou não, não é da sua conta! - Trish riu mais ainda.

Dante sentou-se ainda transtornado.

- Encontrou algo? – perguntou logo para mudar de assunto.

- Nada. – disse sentando-se – Nenhuma pista útil. Apenas o óbvio: que existem diversos portais, mas quantos estão em atividade e o porquê desse interesse pelo outro mundo, isso eu ainda não descobri. Acho que serão necessárias mais pesquisas.

- Do meu jeito, eu acho. – Dante disse sombriamente.

- Que seja! A coisa é séria, eu sinto isso. Mas quão séria eu não sei dizer. Acho que você deveria acreditar no que a mulher diz.

- De novo ela! – reclamou - Será que a gente pode conversar cinco minutinhos sem tocar naquela...

- Certo! – Trish disse interrompendo Dante. – Só estou sendo sincera. Vou indo Dante, só passei para te dar essa notícia. Amanhã você vê como vai resolver isso, acho melhor se acalmar. Parece que a coisa não foi boa aqui.

- Não aconteceu nada demais. Boa noite Trish – disse encerando qualquer tipo de dialogo.


	5. Capítulo V À Procura de Respostas

**CAPÍTULO V - A PROCURA DE RESPOSTAS**

Lara levantou-se e caminhou ate o banheiro precisaria de uma boa ducha para acordar.

Depois de sentir-se mais leve com o banho, colocou seus shorts e seu inseparável coldre e desce as escadas determinada a agir. Deparou-se com Dante sozinho sentado em sua mesa, revirando alguns documentos.

- Bom dia. - disse caminhando até a sacola que Dante havia trazido com alimentos, tirou um saquinho de cereais e começou a comer. Lara o encarou da sala, preferindo agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Dormiu bem Lara? – Dante pergunta, também preferindo ignorar os acontecimentos da noite anterior, sua estratégia era: atacar depois.

- Maravilhosamente bem. A cama é ótima.

Dante fica sem ação por alguns segundos e Lara continua:

- Notícias de Trish?

- Ela veio aqui - suspirou voltando ao normal - Mas não descobriu nada. Pelo visto as coisas vão ter que ser do meu jeito.

- Então vamos – joga fora o saquinho de cereais – Me acompanha?

Dante se surpreende com a proposta de Lara e sorri:

- Claro! Por que não? É sempre bom um divertimento depois do café da manha.

Lara sorriu e caminhou até a porta. Antes de sair Dante gritou:

- Você não acha melhor levar isso? - e jogou para ela pentes de pistola.

- Eu já tenho.

- Não dessas, querida. Tem mais aqui comigo, vamos ver se você é tão boa como aparenta ser. – acompanhou Lara – Eu sei até por onde começar.

- Agora você sabe? – Lara resmungou enquanto trocava seus pentes pelos que Dante havia lhe dado. – Vamos matar alguns demônios. – disse ajustando o coldre.

- Desse jeito você vai matar os coitados do coração. – Dante admirou Lara arrumando o coldre.

- Vamos parar com o papo furado. – disse erguendo umas das sobrancelhas – Pra onde?

Dante fez Lara o seguir.

- Onde você planeja ir?

- Um bar decadente a alguns quilômetros daqui. Tenho algumas perguntas para o meu informante. Ele funciona 24 horas. Parece que ninguém dorme por aquelas bandas.

Permaneceram em silêncio boa parte do percurso quando Dante perguntou:

- Como é o seu mundo?

Lara assustou-se com a pergunta repentina de Dante.

- Bem, parecido com esse, tirando o fato de não existir demônios assombrando os mortais. Para falar a verdade eles são considerados parte de um mito religioso, apesar de que eu já conheci um demônio.

- Deve ser um tédio.

Lara não deixou de achar graça do comentário de Dante.

- É, pra você deve ser mesmo. Se você saísse assim por lá já estaria preso à séculos!

-Preso eu? - Dante riu - Impossível me prender!

- Certo... – Lara achou melhor ignorar o comentário de Dante. – É bem agradável, tirando os problemas de sempre.

Depois de alguns minutos param na frente de um bar sujo numa rua sem saída. Havia algumas pessoas paradas na entrada do bar bebendo, fumando e falando alto.

- Que animação! Não é nem meio dia!

- É aqui. Vamos entrar?

- Oi gracinha... – um bêbado gritou para Lara.

- Quanta classe.- Lara falou enquanto acompanhava Dante para dentro do bar.

Bar não, uma boate, com direito a música alta e dançarinas tão decadentes quanto o bar.

- Não se preocupe Lara, eu não venho aqui com freqüência. –Dante disse alto.

- Vamos tentar ser simpáticos. – Dante disse no ouvido de Lara enquanto chegavam ao bar.

- O que o casal vai pedir? – o barman, um homem alto e calvo, perguntou.

- Steven! Quanto tempo! – Dante bateu no ombro do barman.

- Dante? É você? Essa fumaça está me cegando. Veio com a namorada?

- Eu não sou a namorada dele.

- Ela não quer. – Dante fingiu tristeza - Estamos apenas atrás de informações...

- Claro... – Steven gaguejou, começando a se preocupar com o que Dante estava querendo.

- Mas antes me dê um sundae de morango?

- Sundae de morango? – Lara perguntou incrédula.

- Algum problema Lara? Você não vai querer nada?

- Não.

O barman riu e falou aproximando-se de Dante.

- Isso aqui é um bar Dante, não uma sorveteria. Nós não servimos sundae. Você sabe disso.

Quando Dante começou a reclamar, Lara o cortou.

- Steven, certo? Vamos aos negócios. – disse encarando Dante.

- Eu acredito que se nós iremos conversar esse não seria o melhor lugar.

- Princesa eu não posso sair daqui...

- Eu tenho certeza que você pode. – Lara encarou o barman.

Steven olhou para Dante como se esperasse que o caçador de demônios fosse ajudá-lo.

- Eu não tenho o dia todo. – Lara completou.

- Você escutou a moça Steven. – Dante completou sorrindo. – Ou você quer que eu faça do meu jeito?

- Tá!!! Tudo bem, eu peço pra alguém ficar aqui, não está tão movimentado assim.

O barman caminhou até uma porta atrás do bar seguido por Lara e Dante.

- Assim você me envergonha – Dante sussurrou para Lara.

- Você é lento demais.

- A gente discute isso depois! – Dante encarou Lara.

O fundo do bar era pior que a frente. Um amontoado de caixas e pó.

- Steven, eu quero saber aonde encontrar Eryx.

- Você tá doido?

- Ele é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar. Ele e a gangue dele.

- Não Dante! Eu não posso fazer isso.

O barman foi caminhando para a porta o mais rápido que pode sendo impedido por Dante que arremessou uma cadeira em sua direção.

- Que sutileza. – Lara falou apoiada na parede.

- Steven, você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você. Me fale aonde está ERYX!

- Certo Dante! Só espero que você não me mete em mais roubadas.

- Eu já salvei o seu rabo umas dez vezes! – Dante falou enquanto levantava Steven – Você é um humano, um humano que sabe demais...

- Eles estão naquele cassino abandonado, _Ol'Cash,_alguma coisa assim.

- Eu sei aonde é. Obrigado Steven. – Dante disse piscando para o barman.

Lara caminhou para a porta junto com Dante.

Uma vez longe do bar Dante reclamou:

- Você precisa ter modos comigo!

- Você parece uma criança. Pedindo sundae de morango. – falou indignada.

- Quando a gente chegar a minha casa eu te mostro a criança...

- Não vejo a hora disso acontecer – Lara disse ironicamente.

- Vou guardar os comentários para mais tarde. – Dante suspirou.

- Que seja. Quem é Eryx?

- Um demônio, a última vez que o encontrei deixei uma cicatriz no rosto no rosto do safado que ele não vai esquecer tão cedo!

- Eu não perguntei o que você fez com ele, eu perguntei quem é ele.

- Ele é um tipo de demônio que sabe de muita coisa, há alguns anos, antes de você chegar aqui abrindo portais, ele tinha me dito em uma briga, que os demônios poderiam utilizar portais para se moverem. Eu não me importei muito, porque ele fala muita bobeira. Mas agora eu pensei melhor e acho que não custa a gente arriscar. Mas não se preocupe, ele não é tão poderoso.

- Por que você o deixou fugir?

- Porque como disse, ele sabe das coisas. Eu o deixei ir completamente destruído, o rosto dele nunca mais vai ser o mesmo. Eu sabia que no futuro ele ainda me seria útil. Entretanto, hoje, ele não terá tanta sorte. – disse rindo sombriamente.

- Vamos ver.

- Ele deve ter reformulado sua gangue. Já te aviso: eles vão te provocar. Eles sentem presença de humanos a quilômetros. De qualquer forma você vai ter um pouco de ação.

O cassino abandonado era um bom lugar para se reunir um bando de criminosos. Sendo demônios ou não. Dante e Lara entraram sem fazer muito barulho. Segundo Dante a gangue toda estava no teatro no térreo.

O teatro estava destruído, algumas partes vieram a baixo, a situação era precária e perigosa. Se o cassino decidisse ruir em suas cabeças não teriam muito tempo para se salvarem.

- Não se preocupe Lara. Ele foi fechado, mas não corre tanto risco assim de desabar.

- Eu já visitei tumbas em piores condições Dante, não se esqueça disso.

Quando avistaram a gangue ao longe, Dante gritou, causando eco em todo o recinto.

- Eryx! Você não sabe como estava sentindo sua falta!

A primeira reação de todos foi procurarem a fonte do grito.

- Dante! – um homem magro e louro vestindo terno azul marinho pulou do palco onde estava seu rosto estava marcado por várias cicatrizes profundas. – Você não está sozinho. Nós já sentimos a presença da mortal. Não precisava ser tão generoso trazendo o almoço.

- Como sempre se escondendo entre os de sua espécie. Covarde.

- O que você quer?

Dante apareceu acompanhado de Lara.

- Seu rosto está bonito! –Dante provocou.

De toda a gangue, Eryx era o que mais se destacava, talvez pela cor de cabelo louro que parecia brilhar e os olhos azuis tão claros que pareciam transparentes, os outros membros, cinco ao todo pareciam até semelhantes.

- Olha só... Carne nova – um dos demônios falou lambendo os lábios.

- Não vejo a hora de ter essa graçinha do meu lado. – outro disse.

- Sob o meu corpo morto – Lara tirou uma das pistolas e atirou na cabeça do demônio que tinha lambido os lábios que tombou no chão.

- Ela é brava! Humanos! – outro demônio gargalhou.

Dante que já estava nervoso há séculos atirou no primeiro que encontrou.

- Acho que vocês não perceberam que ela está comigo! A única coisa que vocês vão ter será a Rebellion em suas barrigas! – disse tirando a Rebellion das costas.

- O casal é nervoso, não? – Eryx falou – Você não respondeu a pergunta que fiz Dante.

- Você vai saber na hora certa. Agora, que tal uma lutinha?

Dante piscou para Lara, que sacou a outra pistola.

Os três demônios que tinham sobrado correram em direção a eles, desviando com maior rapidez que os outros dos tiros. Um deles pulou com agilidade para cima de Lara que conseguiu se esquivar do ataque. Um dos demônios que estavam no chão levantou-se e mancando caminhou até Dante.

- Esse é meu! – Lara atira na cabeça do demônio debilitado.

Eryx pula com veracidade e cai em cima de Dante.

- Estressado como sempre Dante! Mas já que você quer...

- E você achou que ia ser fácil assim? – Dante dá uma cabeçada em Eryx que perde o equilíbrio.

Assim que atira na cabeça do demônio Lara é derrubado por outro que revelara uma aparência mais animal. Suas unhas eram enormes e consegue arranhar Lara na bochecha e no braço. Lara geme e com um soco consegue desviar-se do demônio, dando o tempo necessário para alcançar suas armas caídas. Consegue atirar no coração do demônio que tomba, mas não morre, acerta mais um tiro dessa vez fazendo-o cair morto.

Quando Eryx levanta-se para contra-atacar Dante, este joga sua Rebellion no teto que desaba caindo em cima do demônio.

- Agora vamos... – Dante é atacado por um dos últimos demônios que o derruba ao chão e começa a socar sua cabeça, com a Ivory Dante atira na cabeça do ser infernal jorrando sangue em todo seu rosto.

Lara recarrega suas pistolas.

- Hora errada para carregar essa arma! – um dos demônios nas costas de Lara fala com desprezo. Com rapidez ele salta sobre Lara que com um salto se desvia. Assim que cai no chão com destreza ela recebe um soco.

-Ahhh! – Está cercada por dois demônios sedentos por sangue. O mais próximo recebe um chute enquanto Lara acerta cinco tiros no mais distante.

- Você não escapa. – o demônio segura Lara pelo cabelo e a derruba. Quando cai nota Rebellion bem a seu lado.

"Que coincidência!" – pega a espada de Dante e a atravessa no corpo do demônio.

Lara caminha com a Rebellion até Eryx que estava tentando se levantar.

- O que você vai fazer Lara? Deixa que eu... – Dante tenta impedir Lara que vem caminhando com sua espada.

Antes que Dante termine a frase Lara faz a espada atravessar Eryx, ela não o mata, deixando com que ele fique consciente para o interrogatório.

- Eu sei que isso não vai te matar! Você é melhor que todos esses demônios que você trouxe. – ela reclama enquanto escuta os gemidos de Eryx.

- Eu disse que ia cuidar disso! – Dante disse irritado.

- Quer que eu tire pra você colocar a espada de novo? – Lara ironizou.

Dante suspira controlando-se e começa o interrogatório.

- Eryx se você cooperar a gente te mantém vivo.

- Ah! Tá bom Filho de Sparda, como se eu não te conhecesse.

- Se você me conhece então acho melhor começar a responder minhas perguntinhas, porque posso sem querer apoiar meu braço aqui. – Dante apóia-se na espada fazendo o demônio gritar de dor.

- O que você sabe sobre portais e uma passagem para outra dimensão?

- O mesmo que todos os demônios... que portais são chaves e que muitos foram destruídos, mas você sabe disso também!!!

- Eu sei que existem, mas eu vou deixar as coisas claras pra você, Eryx, eu SEI o que vocês querem com esses portais e algo me diz que você conhece algum demônio envolvido nisso!

- Por que eu saberia?

- Porque você tem muitos contatos.

- E quem é ela?

- Alguém que está perdendo a paciência. – Lara recarregou sua arma e encarou Eryx.

- Sério Dante, eu não sei de nada. – falou assustado para Dante.

- Covarde. Você não está numa boa situação, não é?

- Olha, eu não tenho o dia todo, vai agilizar isso Dante ou será que vamos ter que partir pra tortura?

- Acho que vou deixar você se divertir um pouco. – sorriu diabolicamente.

Lara apontou para uma das pernas de Eryx e disse calmamente:

- Deixe me apresentar, sou Lara Croft. - Assim que disse atirou na perna do demônio. – Você ainda não sabe de nada?

- Vaca! Você vai se arrepender!

- Mas é você que está preso. – Lara sorriu – E não é uma boa idéia me irritar.

- Cuidado com o linguajar – Dante falou enquanto segurava a espada com força – Eryx, se você for inteligente eu ainda te deixo inteiro.

- Ok! Tem um demônio com o nome Ishyros. Vão atrás dele! Eu só sei disso! Esse demônio sabe de muita coisa! – disse gemendo.

- Não foi tão difícil, foi? – Dante ironizou.

- Você vai me libertar agora?

- Você demorou demais Eryx, além do que, demônios devem ser exterminados. É minha profissão. Eu já te deixei sair uma vez.

- O que? Inferno! – Eryx gritou enquanto Dante puxava a Rebellion.

- É pra lá que você vai voltar. – Dante com um golpe certeiro corta a cabeça do demônio, jorrando sangue tanto no seu rosto com o de Lara.

- Você deveria ser um pouco mais delicado. – Lara diz limpando o rosto.

- Ninguém mandou você ficar parada aí – Dante reclamou enquanto guardava sua espada.

Lara saiu andando enquanto dizia:

- Chega por hoje. Já temos o que queríamos.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto dos seus comportamentos! – Dante começou a falar assim que chegaram à rua.

- Dante, menos. – Lara disse enquanto caminhava.

- Pare de ficar se intrometendo como se fosse a dona da situação! – Dante reclamou.

Lara parou de caminhar e o encarou.

- Você odeia perder o controle das coisas, não é? Ainda mais para uma mulher, ou melhor, uma humana.

- Pense o que você quiser só não se intrometa mais. – disse controlando sua raiva.

Lara continuou caminhando.

- O grande caçador de demônios irritado com a presença de humana. – riu

- Se você não me quiser ver mais irritado fique quieta!

- Não se preocupe, vou deixar você poupar sua ira para Ishyros. – Lara piscou, achando muita graça de ver Dante nervoso com os seus modos.

- Você estava vagando entre o mundo dos demônios e o dos humanos, aprisionado por Mundus, como punição por não ter cumprido seu objetivo.

- Eu não estou morto... Quem é você?

- Tudo a seu tempo, eu entendo suas curiosidades e medo, mas descanse, você precisa estar forte o mais rápido possível.

- Eu quero respostas... – o homem da maca gemeu, a dor por tentar levantar-se era imensa.

- Você renasceu, eu te salvei do sofrimento eterno e do esquecimento. Suas respostas serão respondidas, mas descanse agora. – o homem fechou a porta de metal e as luzes do recinto foram desligadas.

Havia se passado horas até que o homem tivesse conseguido sair da maca e caminhar cambaleando a procura da saída. A sala iluminou-se e com um estrondo a porta de metal abriu-se novamente. O estranho homem entrou fazendo com que o desesperado caísse no chão.

- Vista-as – jogou roupas escuras para o caído.

- Quem é você?

- Ishyros – o demônio estendeu uma de suas mãos para o homem que ainda tentava se levantar. – Levante-se Vergil.

Com relutância ele aceitou a ajuda de Ishyros.

O homem esperou Vergil se trocar e começou a falar:

- Me siga. Você não precisa ficar aqui a partir de agora.

Vergil sentia ainda muita dor em todo seu corpo, além de fortes pontadas na cabeça que o impediam de pensar claramente. Decidiu seguir o estranho salvador, independente de quem fosse, pois as respostas que ele tanto desejava seriam dadas agora.

Caminharam em um túnel de pedras úmido até chegarem a um elevador antigo e enferrujado. Todo o caminho de subida foi silencioso, o único som vinha do elevador. O próximo andar era mais agradável. Azulejos brancos revestiam um longo corredor, entraram em porta a esquerda que levava a outro elevador, este mais conservado que o anterior.

- Segurança é necessário para um homem como eu.

- E quem seria você? Um humano salvando alguém como eu, não entendo.

Ishyros não disse nada até o elevador parar em um andar luxuoso. A parede era decorada por diversas máscaras. Vergil seguia o homem esperando que ele respondesse sua pergunta. Não gostava de depender de ninguém, muito menos de um humano. Ishyros abriu uma porta de madeira que levava a um belo escritório com belíssimas mobílias. Assim que Vergil passou, Ishyros fechou a porta.

- E quem disse que eu sou humano. – Ishyros disse sombriamente.


	6. Capítulo VI Provocações

**CAPÍTULO VI – PROVOCAÇOES **

Ao chegarem à Devil May Cry Dante começou:

- Agora o que temos é um nome. Ishyros, não me é estranho esse nome.

- Acho bom você lembrar... – Lara disse ao sentar-se para olhar os dois ferimentos que tinha recebido da luta com os demônios.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Deixe-me ver esse machucado. – Dante disse se aproximando de Lara.

- Não se preocupe Dante. Não é a primeira vez que acontece isso comigo. – disse secamente.

- Se você diz... – se apoiou na parede oposta à Lara contrariado.

Lara ignora a frase de Dante e termina de fazer seu curativo. Os dois continuam em silencio. Ao terminar Lara guarda as coisas que não havia usado e pega uma das revistas do chão e começa a virar página por página, nem um pouco concentrada com o que estava fazendo.

Dante começa a ficar irritado de novo com a situação. Ele odiava ser ignorado, como se não fosse nada.

-Posso saber o que você está pretendendo?

- Agora? Apenas relaxar meu corpo por um instante. - Lara sorri e continua olhando a revista que segurava.

-Não me irrite mais do que você já me irritou Lara - tira a revista de sua mão a fazendo olhar pra ele.

Lara o olha atentamente, sentindo um pouco de raiva por ter feito aquilo com ela. Mas não precisou dizer nada o seu olhar já mostrava o que sentia.

-O que foi? Se for pra falar que fale olhando pra mim.

- Eu acho que os demônios mexeram com o seu cérebro Dante - disse Lara com um tom irônico - você não costuma ser estúpido assim.

-Não, não foi comigo que demônios mexeram. Você deveria me agradecer por isso.

- Eu acho que já fiz há uns anos atrás - disse colocando os braços no encosto do sofá.

-Você precisa arrumar esse seu gênio - sorriu - Acho que posso mudar isso.

- Eu acredito que você queria continuar a conversa de ontem?

-Mas é claro! Alguém ontem a noite fechou a porta na minha cara.

- Como EU queria. - Lara balançava os pés distraidamente.

-E quem disse que aqui você tem que QUERER alguma coisa? -estreitou os olhos.

- Porque eu estou acostumada a ter e fazer as coisas do jeito que EU quero. - parecia que os dois iriam a batalha a qualquer instante.

-Mas aqui você não tem o direito de fazer as coisas do jeito que VOCÊ quer – riu.

Lara levanta-se, ficando bem próxima a Dante, o encara por alguns segundos e diz antes de sair andando:

- Uma pena.

Dante pega no braço de Lara e faz ela olha pra ele

- Como você vai me deixando assim? Falando sozinho?

Lara não responde a pergunta de Dante e o puxa violentamente dando-lhe um beijo. Dante havia esperado aquele momento por anos e agora não queria perder aquela oportunidade, a aperta em seu corpo logo em seguida jogando Lara no sofá. Lara abre o zíper da blusa de Dante enquanto Dante a beijava freneticamente. Em pouco tempo, ele tocava o corpo de Lara que fazia seus dedos correrem pelas costas de Dante. O prazer que os dois sentiam por estarem juntos era intenso, mas assim que aquele momento de satisfação havia terminado, Lara percebe que aquilo não deveria ter acontecido e olha Dante que sorri para ela, ela não retribuiu o sorriso e levanta-se do sofá o empurrando, ainda sentada fita o chão. "Eu não deveria ter feito isso, para o nosso bem."

Dante pergunta sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto senta-se ao lado de Lara:

- O que foi?

- Nada, só acho que passamos do limite. Só isso. – levanta-se pegando suas coisas.

- Limites? E Quem aqui liga pra limites? – Dante segura o braço de Lara a impedindo de ir.

- Em outras circunstâncias, eu não ligaria também. – Lara tenta soltar seu braço – Você vai ficar ai segurando a minha mão até quando?

- Como você quiser. – Dante solta a mão de Lara contrariado.

- Dante, eu queria isso também, mas agora esqueça... Pensando melhor eu não deveria ter deixado isso acontecer – caminhou até o corredor que dava acesso aos andares superiores.

A porta se abriu sem muito barulho, mas Dante já sabia quem era antes mesmo de chegar do outro lado da porta

- Parece que agora você conseguiu – Trish falou dando um sorriso.

- Não é da sua conta – Dante respondeu de mau-humor.

- Ah Dante, você não deveria estar de mau-humor se você conseguiu – Provocou.

- Que tal você ficar quieta? – Dante colocou seu sobretudo e suspirou. Agora teria que agüentar os olhos curiosos de Trish por um tempo – O que você descobriu? – Perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Mudança de assunto, hein? – Riu – As mesmas coisas que você já sabe.

- Ishyros, sabe quem é?

- Não – Pensou um pouco – Quer dizer sim! Se eu não me engano ele é um demônio que vive como um humano. Ele é dono de uma empresa e mora no centro a cidade. E também tem um problema.

- Que problema? – Dante arqueou a sobrancelha

- Ele é forte Dante. Mais forte do que esses demônios meia – boca de quem você tirou informação.

Dante riu.

- Desde quando alguém é muito forte pra mim, Trish?

- Dante querido, não estou falando de você. Estou falando dela. Ele vai ser muito forte pra Lara. E eu aposto que quando você estiver distraído ele vai usar os seguidores dele pra atacar a Lara.

Lara refletia o que tinham feito no quarto de cima.

"Espero que isso não atrapalhe nossas investigações".

A última coisa que ela queria era se envolver, não guardava boas lembranças de seus envolvimentos passados com homens. Todos terminaram mal.

Achou melhor esquecer tudo tomando uma ducha relaxante e pensando em seus próximos passos: conhecer Ishyros. Parecia arriscado.

Assim que terminou o banho,colocou suas roupas casuais e desceu, achou que precisava justificar-se a Dante e também fazê-lo lembrar dos objetivos que tinham que cumprir. Assim que chegou à porta escutou uma voz conhecida. A voz de Trish. Estavam falando dela. Achou melhor não abrir a porta, mas também não queria sai dali. Era dela que estavam conversando. Começou a escutar o diálogo.

- Ela sabe se cuidar. Já enfrentou coisas piores, acredite.

- Ela pode ter sido possuída e ter resistido Dante, mas resistir a um ataque de um demônio não é fácil e você sabe disso.

- Do jeito que ela anda nervosinha, se eu falar pra ela ficar ela explode a Devil May Cry

- Dante explique pra ela, que ela tem que ficar. De preferência agora – Trish caminhou silenciosamente até aporta ao lado da mesa de Dante e a abriu com um sorriso no rosto – Você não seria uma boa espiã, Lara. Sinto muito – riu.

- Espiar demônios não deve ser uma boa idéia. Vou tentar me lembrar disso. – disse com os braços cruzados.

Trish riu.

- Pelo menos você me poupou do trabalho de falar tudo de novo.

-Então você já sabe a resposta, não? – Lara disse encarando Trish.

-Lara, meu bem. Eu sei que você quer saber o que está acontecendo, mas pelo menos dessa vez deixe eu e o Dante resolvermos isso. E se acontecer alguma coisa com você? Como vão ficar as pessoas do seu mundo?

- Eu não tenho muito a perder. – Lara disse sombriamente.

- Lara pense bem. – Trish implorou.

Dante que até o exato momento estava mudo falou:

- Ótimo, eu também não tenho. Então está decidido, vamos até a casa desse Ishyros.

- Mas Dante e o que eu disse? Você não pode simplesmente ignorar isso!

- Não estou ignorando. Se ela quer ir, a deixe ir!

- E se ela for atacada?

- Isso não vai acontecer – Dante encara a Lara.

- Obrigado Trish, mas não precise se preocupar comigo. – Lara disse e saiu da sala.

- Satisfeita agora? – Dante disse gesticulando para Trish.

- Vai ser melhor pra ela ficar.

- E quem disse pra você que ela vai ficar?

- Dante, não faça isso. Você vai por a vida dela em risco!!

- Muito mais fácil ela por a minha – Dante sussurrou enquanto saia da sala.

"Ah Dante, você é muito mais do que eu imaginei" Trish pensou sorrindo.

Dante subiu as escadas pensando se aquilo era o certo a se fazer. Bateu na porta do quarto.

- Pode entrar.

Dante entrou e deparou-se com uma Lara sentada na cama e com os olhos vermelhos.

-Agora você não me parece tão forte - diz calmamente - Mas não é disso que eu vim falar – completa.

- Eu estou bem. O que você veio falar?

- Vim saber se você quer mesmo ir?

- Eu não acredito – Lara sussurrou – Eu preciso responder isso? – disse séria.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. –Foi em direção a porta e antes de sair disse - Lara, não fique brava com a Trish, ela só está tentando ajudar. Ela se preocupa de mais... Como uma... Mãe

Lara encarou Dante por alguns segundos pensando em suas palavras - Eu não estou Dante.

- Ótimo - Sorriu gentilmente - Descanse, amanhã nós temos alguns demônios pra caçar. – Dante fechou a porta e desceu as escadas para a sala.

-Ela vai ficar bem – Dante respondeu antes mesmo de Trish perguntar algo a ele.

-Você contou pra ela sobre o Vergil?

-Achei melhor não contar – Respondeu como se não fosse nada. Trish riu deixando Dante confuso

- Achou melhor não contar porque ficou com medo dela ficar preocupada com ele?

- Claro que não! Só acho que não foi necessário.

- Dante, você está ciúmes! – Trish riu mais alto

- Fique quieta!

- Admita pelo menos isso. – Deu um sorriso.

Dante sentou-se em sua mesa e encostou-se a sua cadeira. Ele já estava começando a ficar um pouco nervoso com as brincadeiras de Trish sobre o que ele estava sentindo ou o que ele deixava de sentir. Um pequeno silêncio foi criado

- Você contou pelo menos o porquê de eu ser parecida coma Eva? – Trish perguntou fazendo Dante suspirar contrariado

- Hoje você tirou o dia pra perguntar sobre a minha família "unida" Trish?

- Ela ficou curiosa.

- Ela não precisa saber disso e eu não preciso lembrar, preciso?

- Não, não precisa.

- Eu não sei por que, mas acho que ela também tem seus segredinhos familiares. - Trish pensou alto.

-Quer arriscar perguntar – Dante riu um pouco ao lembrar-se do gênio de sua hospede – Ela é toda sua!

- Minha? Não sou eu que... Bem, ignore. Eu só acho que ela ficou bem balançada quando eu falei do que as pessoas iriam sentir se ela morresse.

-Eu vi. – Dante sussurrou – Mas não posso forçá-la. Se eu fizer isso não vai ter mais Dante pra ninguém – Fingiu tristeza.

- O mundo iria lamentar isso. - Trish virou os olhos - Mas não vou negar que fiquei curiosa, mas é claro, ela diz o que quiser. - suspirou - Só acho que ela não deveria ir.

-Ainda nisso Trish? Desse jeito você me faz pensar que está com medo

- Não como fale bobeiras Dante!Inconseqüente sempre... - Trish reclamou.

-Trish, a Lara pode ser tão terrível quanto um demônio.

- Quem melhor que você para saber isso.

- E amanhã ela irá assim como eu disse – Desconversou dando um fim a conversa e qualquer outra preocupação que Trish pudesse ter em relação a Lara.

- Tudo bem, amanhã eu passo aqui para discutirmos a invasão. Eu sei que isso não combina com você - Trish se adiantou antes que Dante a interrompesse - Mas não podemos nos arriscar, pense bem. - disse e saiu pela porta.

Mais tarde, ainda no mesmo dia, Lara desceu para comer algo. A escrivaninha estava vazia e a sala estava escura. Deduziu que Dante tinha saído. Ficou apoiada na geladeira enquanto bebia um copo de suco industrializado, o silêncio trazia diversas lembranças, de Natla, Amanda, Alister e seus pais. Não estava sendo fácil para ela esquecer tudo aquilo. De repente uma voz no escuro começou:

- A Trish não é parecida com a minha mãe por nada – Dante disse - Um demônio chamado Mundus a criou para conseguir pegar o meu amuleto. Aquele mesmo amuleto que deu problema quando você estava aqui. Ela veio atrás de mim por causa disso, no começo. Eu fiquei realmente surpreso quando vi a semelhança entre as duas... E Mundus teria conseguido o meu amuleto se não fosse a Trish. Aliás, ele teria conseguido ambos os amuletos. Ele planejou tudo, como iria agir comigo e como agiu com o... Vergil

Lara escutou o relato de Dante atentamente, sem entender o porquê da revelação. Acendeu as luzes e encontrou Dante deitado no sofá fitando o teto.

- Por que você está me falando isso agora?

- Não sei, essa não foi a primeira vez que eu faço isso com você. Você me faz agir estranhamente. -Dante sentou-se no sofá - Lara, você não precisa encarar tudo sozinha - Disse a fitando.

- Eu não... – Lara disse um pouco confusa – Do que você está falando? – Mas ela sabia do que ele estava falando. Queria ganhar tempo para se recompor.

-Você sabe do que eu to falando Lara. Podemos ter passado por coisas diferentes, mas eu sei o que você esta sentindo

- Olhe Dante. Eu estou tentando esquecer o que vem acontecendo comigo, é demais para mim. – Lara suspirou, talvez se ela falasse o peso que sentia iria diminuir, não custava tentar. – Eu perdi pessoas queridas. Perdi um amigo que não tinha nada a ver com o que estava se passando, perdi meus pais de uma forma terrível. Meu pai passou anos acreditando que minha mãe estava viva e fui eu que descobri que tudo não passava de ilusão. Posso passar o dia aqui falando da minha vida e de tudo o que passei. Mas o tempo passou e eu estou tentando me recompor. – Lara encarou o teto e continuou – Eu não sei por que estou falando isso, não é necessário. Eu prometi a mim mesma que iria enterrar esse assunto. É o que tentamos fazer, não é? Enterrar. Eventualmente nos vimos em alguma situação que precisamos desenterrar o passado.

- Enterrar - Disse pensativo - Mas isso não quer dizer que você tem que guardar isso pro resto da sua vida, Lara.

- É o melhor jeito pra se viver. Eu não quero acordar todos os dias pela manhã me sentindo culpada pela morte daqueles próximos a mim. E o único jeito disso acontecer é enterrar. Olhe pra você Dante, você faz a mesma coisa!

-Faço e não nego - Voltou para o sofá - Como você disse é o melhor jeito pra se viver.

Lara pousou seu copo em cima da geladeira.

- Eu, melhor que ninguém, sei que o passado adora atormentar o presente. – disse sussurrando.

Dante suspirou confirmando a frase que Lara havia dito. Antes que ela pudesse ir embora disse também em um sussurro:

"Uma hora esse tipo de coisa terá um fim. É por isso que eu luto"

O outro dia fora improdutivo. Dante havia saído cedo e voltado antes de escurecer enquanto Lara achava um modo de treinar para esquecer a conversa da noite passada. Trish apareceu após o almoço com uma planta de um prédio e cheia de idéias.

- Vou esperar o Dante, assim eu falo de uma só vez. – Trish disse para uma Lara curiosa.

- Há quanto tempo você está me esperando? – Dante disse assim que abriu a porta. Já estava quase escurecendo.

- Há um tempo. Dante, nós precisamos conversar sobre a invasão, eu trouxe a planta do prédio que Ishyros mora. Só estava esperando você para começarmos.

- Planta? Desde quando eu preciso planejar um ataque.

- Calado! Precisamos de cautela. Isso é sério.

Dante sentou-se contrariado.

- Vocês precisam decorar essa planta. Nosso objetivo é chegar à cobertura ainda de madrugada. Um ataque surpresa e silencioso para não atrair muitos guardas.

- Adoro ataques silenciosos – Dante ironizou.

Trish continuou com o seu plano, ignorando as reclamações de Dante.

- Eu sei que deve ser complexo para o Dante esse tipo de coisa, mas é o único jeito, Há mais de uma vida em perigo.

Depois de estudar a planta e uma foto do demônio Lara disse calmamente.

- Isso vai ser fácil, divertido.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza.

- Um pouco de ação Trish. Estou me sentindo James Bond.

- Quem? – Dante perguntou.

- Oh, ninguém que vocês conheçam – Lara disse sorrindo com a comparação feita.

- Vocês entenderam? – Trish continuou – Hoje de madrugada nós iremos atrás de Ishyros.

- Eu tenho certeza que vocês já devem ter dado um jeito pro pequeno problema de altura, não? Eu não acredito que entrar pela porta da frente com vocês vai ser uma boa idéia, nós não queremos chamar atenção.

- Claro que já sabemos como, na hora você vai ver – Dante falou calmamente.

- Bom, eu não tenho poderes anormais para me ajudar com isso querido. Então, espero que seja uma ótima idéia, senão vou ter que entrar pela porta da frente.

- Não se preocupe.

– Só isso Trish? Que horas vamos?

- Bem, podemos sair daqui às 3 da manhã.

- Claro. – Lara saiu deixando Dante e Trish sozinhos.


	7. Capítulo VII Ishyros

**CAPÍTULO VII - ISHYROS**

- Eu poderia ir junto com a Trish. Mas como você não voa, imaginei que seria deselegante te deixar sozinha.

Dante estava apontando para uma moto toda preta na frente da loja.

- Que coisa mais linda. – Lara disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu sei que sou.

- A moto. – Lara disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu dirijo.

- Por enquanto. Não me chamo Lara se não dirigir essa belezinha até o dia amanhecer.

- Sabe o quê a Trish me disse? Que acha que a minha companhia está te deixando sem noção do perigo.

- Pobre Trish.

Dante sorriu.

- Ishyros, o senhor já...

- Claro que sei. Eu senti a presença de um humano... Além de demônios.

- Um deles é o filho de Sparda.

O demônio Ishyros saiu do banheiro e encontrou um de seus empregados parado na porta do quarto.

- Impeça-os de entrar aqui. – Ishyros disse, sua voz era baixa e grave.

Pararam a moto a uma distância segura do grande prédio que seria o alvo. A região estava deserta.

- Trish está nos esperando no fundo do prédio.

Caminharam até o local esperado.

- Então? – Lara disse – A não ser que haja um andaime por aqui...

- Quietinha. Dante colocou as mãos nos lábios em seguida piscou para Trish.

Grandes asas negras surgiram das costas de Dante que teve todo seu corpo transformado, a aparência humana deu lugar a um físico demoníaco que fazia com que sua força e agilidade crescessem. Trish por sua vez colocou seus óculos escuros e aumentou seu poder fazendo uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo, era graças a ela que Trish conseguiria chegar facilmente até cobertura.

Dante segurou Lara pela cintura e em poucos segundos os três pousaram sutilmente no teto da cobertura do prédio. Trish voltou aos normais em poucos segundos enquanto Dante se afastou de Lara e coberto por uma áurea púrpura volta à sua forma natural.

- Foi mais rápido que pensei. – Dante sussurrou.

- Quieto! Vamos!

- Ninguém sai desse apartamento, certo? – Trish piscou para Lara e Dante.

Assim que pularam do telhado foram surpreendidos por dois lobos cinza que pareciam flutuar no chão.

O mais próximo uivou e correu para atacar Dante.

O distante desapareceu em segundos e apareceu a poucos metros de Lara.

Dante deu um tiro no lobo mais perto de Lara e em seguida desviou-se do outro lobo.

O lobo que aparentava estar morto levantou-se e caiu sobre Lara que atirou em sua cabeça. Trish já havia matado o primeiro lobo que corria para atacar Dante novamente.

- Eu acho que consigo fazer isso sozinha. – Lara reclamou da ação do caçador.

- Uma ajudinha não custa.

- De nada Dante. – Trish falou enquanto se aproximava.

- Vamos começar a chacina? – Dante sorriu enquanto quebrava a porta de vidro com um tiro da Ebony.

- Creio que vai ser inútil bloquear a saída já que eles não precisam usar o elevador. – Lara disse ironicamente.

- Se vocês quisessem nos visitar poderiam nos avisar antes. Ishyros odeia visitas surpresas, ainda mais quando perturba sua paz. – um demônio de terno e careca surgiu de um dos aposentos.

- Se ele cooperar não será preciso. – Trish falou.

- Trish, acho que eles não pretendem cooperar. – Dante sussurrou. – Mande um recado por seu chefe, que ele vai morrer hoje, mas que ele pode escolher como vai ser.

- Isso nós iremos ver.

- Não adianta fugir. – Dante completou.

O demônio sorriu malignamente desaparecendo pela porta.

Seis demônios alados se materializaram na frente dos três invasores. Guinchando alto.

- Só isso? Pensei que um milionário como Ishyros poderia fazer melhor.

- Isso não vai dar certo – Trish reclamou.

Os três começaram a atirar freneticamente, enquanto a maioria dos demônios dançava pela sala enorme quebrando vidros, peças de porcelana e destruindo móveis.

- Dante vá atrás do Ishyros! Ele não pode fugir. Nós duas conseguimos cuidar destes aqui! Nem tente teimar comigo.

Talvez porque a demônio parecia com sua mãe, mas Dante preferiu fazer o que ela disse deixando as duas sozinhas enquanto corria pela sala, atirando em alguns demônios no caminho. Muitas das janelas de vidro se quebraram quando Dante passava.

Lara e Trish se encarregavam dos demônios que pareciam desaparecer como fumaça.

Alguns já estavam mortos, sumiam assim que tocavam o chão.

- Lara atrás de você! – Trish gritou enquanto pegava a espada Sparda e destruía outro demônio.

- Peguei você! – o demônio disse ao segurar os braços de Lara.

Lara lutou com o demônio que depois de levar um soco a soltou, mas se desmaterializava assim que Lara tentava atingi-lo com suas pistolas.

O demônio gargalhava enquanto a cercava. Com extrema rapidez ele a empurrou com força para o outro lado da sala. Lara tombou em meio a destroços e se levantou cuspindo sangue no chão.

- Humana difícil de morrer, mas todos morrem no final!

- Posso até morrer, mas não pelas suas mãos. – Lara disse apontando as pistolas para o demônio e correndo em sua direção. Vendo que o demônio brincava de esconde-esconde com ela, Lara decide atirar em dos lustres da sala o pegando de surpresa.

- Peguei você! – Lara sorri ao ver o demônio preso e antes de qualquer reação inesperada descarrega sua munição.

Trish aparece em seu lado com Sparda em seus ombros.

- Parece que você pegou o pior.

- É, sorte a minha! – Lara fala enquanto carrega as armas – Vamos?

- Espero não encontrar muitos desafios até chegar à Dante.

Dante não teve tanto azar em sua busca por Ishyros, os inimigos que surgiram não eram poderosos o suficiente para a Rebellion, seguiu por um corredor de paredes rosadas até chegar a uma sala de música. Encontrou o careca de antes.

- Você sabe que já enfrentei piores. – Dante desdenhou.

- Ishyros quer trégua.

- Me perdoe, acho que não escutei direito.

- Ishyros quer conversar com você.

- Isso é ridículo, nós destruímos o seu apartamento e agora ele quer conversar amigavelmente? Não tem sentido. – Dante engatilhou suas pistolas e as apontou de forma ameaçadora.

- Calma, filho de Sparda. Se você não concordar com os termos de meu mestre você terá sua guerra e tenho certeza que você não gostará de ver o que Ishyros é capaz de fazer...

- Eu não estou acostumado a fazer acordos com demônios. Então me dê uma boa razão para escutar Ishyros.

- Agla.

- Quem?

- O demônio que vocês procuram. A chave para os portais.

- Certo. – Dante refletiu um tempo – Agora estamos falando a mesma língua.

- Fico feliz de ver que os boatos sobre você sejam errados. Parece-me que você é racional. – um homem alto e magro com cabelos pretos e longos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo apareceu de uma das portas, vestia um terno risca de giz com gravata de seda vermelha. Fitou Dante demoradamente com seus olhos azuis acinzentados.

- Finalmente resolveu mostrar a cara!

- Deixe-nos. E veja se as duas mulheres estão vivas, se estiverem faça-as entrarem. – Ishyros disse para o homem careca que saiu rapidamente.

- Eu não me escondo Dante. De qualquer forma você iria me encontrar, só estou tentando deixar nosso encontro mais amistoso.

- O que você sabe sobre Agla? – vendo o olhar desconfiado de Ishyros Dante completa – O seu funcionário não sabe guardar segredos.

- Muito. Muito mais do que você precisa saber. Mas antes, deixe-me perguntar, como você soube de mim? Veja, sou um homem importante, não posso ver minha imagem manchar-se sem nenhum propósito.

- Homem? Você está longe de ser um homem. – Dante parou para encarar o estranho demônio em sua frente, já que queria jogar, iria começar com os jogos. – Ah, eu também sei de muitas coisas Ishyros, que tal uma troca de informação?

Ishyros riu do comentário de Dante.

- Isso pode te levar a lugares perigosos. Não sei por que o interesse repentino em portais Dante. Você nunca pareceu muito preocupado com eles, até Trish já havia se irritado com o seu descaso.

Dante ficou surpreso ao ver que Ishyros tinha os olhos para tudo em sua volta.

- Eu estou perdendo minha paciência. Me fale logo o que você quer antes que me arrependa do encontro. Você sabe do que sou capaz.

- Corajoso como Sparda. Eu quero destruir Agla, Dante. Mas não posso fazer isso sozinho, apesar de ser um demônio antigo, aquela mulher sabe de coisas, que surpreenderia até mesmo Mundus. Ela está por trás da ameaça dos portais, confesso que estou ajudando Agla também, mas agora eu preciso que ela morra.

- E o que te faz pensar que posso confiar em você? Ishyros, eu não sou estúpido, você vai me usar para depois alcançar os seus objetivos.

- Até lá serei seu melhor amigo. Tenho certeza que meus objetivos não irão cruzar com os seus.

- Vou ficar de olho em você. Se fizer qualquer graçinha você morre.

A porta abriu violentamente, Lara e Trish entraram apontando suas armas para Ishyros e olhando para Dante como se esperassem alguma explicação para tudo aquilo.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui, Dante? – Trish gritou.

- Parece que vocês estão vivas e o meu mensageiro as encontrou. – Ishyros disse para as duas mulheres.

- Mas você não vai ficar vivo por muito tempo. – Trish pegou a espada Sparda e avançou para Ishyros, foi impedida por Dante que disse:

- Trish fique quieta, as coisas já foram resolvidas.

- Resolvidas? Você está doido? – Lara falou para Dante.

- Fique calma, creio que nosso amigo – Dante encarou Ishyros – não vai tentar fazer nada, não por enquanto.

- Desculpe pelos demônios, mas eu decidi mudar de opinião e de lado.

- O que está dizendo? – Trish perguntou desconfiada sem largar o cabo da Sparda.

- Ele quase nos matou e agora você está aqui conversando com ele Dante? Isso é ridículo! – Lara ainda apontava para Ishyros e decidiu apontar também para Dante uma de suas pistolas.

- O que foi Lara? Você não pode ficar apontando sua arma toda hora pra mim.

- Não sou que estou conversando com o inimigo. – Lara disse encarando Dante.

- Dante, acho bom que você não esteja fazendo bobeira – Trish falou abaixando Sparda.

- Lara? – Dante pediu.

- Ah! – Lara reclamou abaixando ambas as armas. – Eu vou querer uma boa explicação pra tudo isso.

- A explicação é: nós precisamos dele – apontou para Ishyros - e ele de nós.

- Eu imaginei que você não fizesse acordo com demônios, Dante. – Lara ironizou.

- E não faço, mas vamos dizer que seja uma exceção. Isso vai durar bem menos do que vocês pensam.

- Mas o que temos aqui - Ishyros olha fixamente ao perceber um grande poder vindo da espada que Trish segurava - Não me diga que esse é o poder de Sparda?

- Mais um passo e você morre – Trish aponta a espada em direção a Ishyros.

Lara olhou para Dante e disse:

- Você vai se arrepender disso.

- Eu disse sem graçinhas Ishyros – Dante encara o demônio. – Acho melhor discutirmos em outro lugar, aqui não é seguro. Você vem conosco e qualquer movimento errado você vira pó. – Dante olha Lara e Trish – E não falo isso só por mim.

Saíram rapidamente do prédio. Uma chuva forte caía.

- Então, para onde vamos com ele? – Trish perguntou.

- Qualquer lugar menos a loja. – Lara completou.

- Eu também acho que não é seguro levá-lo para lá, como podemos saber o que ele planeja, não é, Ishyros? Vamos para o cassino abandonado.

- _Aquele_ cassino?

- É, Lara. Aquele cassino. Não está muito longe daqui e...

- Todos, exceto Lara, podem chegar lá da forma mais rápida, Dante.

- Trish você sabe aonde é o cassino que estou falando?

- O único cassino abandonado que existe nessa cidade.

- Certo, você vai de moto com a Lara e eu levo ele comigo.

Assim que disso isso, Dante desapareceu com Ishyros.

A chuva impedia de ver muito bem, mas o caminho de ida para o cassino foi calmo. Lara e Trish desceram de moto e pularam a cerca que bloqueavam a entrada do lugar abandonado.

Encontraram Dante no hall de entrada junto com Ishyros.

- Foi aqui que matamos alguns de seus amigos, você não deve confiar em qualquer um. – Dante disse ironicamente para o demônio.

Ishyros permaneceu mudo, pensando que seu plano, até o exato momento, corria como planejado. Ele sabia que Eryx iria falar tudo que soubesse para Dante, foi por isso que escolheu um demônio tão suscetível como aquele. Até agora, ele conseguira prender Dante em seu plano. Só precisava de tempo, tempo para Vergil conseguir se fortalecer novamente.

- Quem é Agla? – Dante começou.

- Agla é um demônio antigo que vem pesquisando há séculos a existência de portais por todo o nosso universo. Em um determinado momento, eu me juntei a ela, em troca de poder, mas ela está caminhando em locais perigosos, até mesmo para mim. Ela planeja irritar demônios milenares que não devem ser perturbados e se ela fizer isso, nem o seu mundo nem o meu saíram impunes, ela precisa ser impedida, mas eu sozinho não posso fazer isso.

- O que são esses portais? – Lara apressou-se em perguntar.

- Caminhos para outras dimensões, para o inferno, ou os dois. São mecanismos criados por demônios como forma de impedir uma possível extinção, foram amplamente usados antes de Sparda aparecer. A localização exata de todos os portais é desconhecida, pois a memória foi destruída com o passar dos milênios, muitos dos demônios responsáveis por sua segurança foram mortos ou aprisionados para sempre. Nós sabemos da existência de cinco portais intactos em todo esse mundo. Desses cincos, dois são portas diretas para o inferno, um desses foi o mesmo que trouxe a humana para cá e o outro foi o que você destruiu. – Ishyros apontou para Dante. – o portal que a humana veio é único, pois ele é ao mesmo tempo uma ponte para duas dimensões e também uma ponte para o inferno, foi por isso que ao passar ela conseguiu libertar o demônio Noesis. Os outros três são meras ligações para a outra dimensão, e estão sendo usados por nós, demônios, para explorar o outro mundo. Um desses portais foi o que nossa querida humana descobriu, na Escócia. Sim... – o demônio encarou Lara – Eu conheço muito de seu mundo e busco pelos outros portais, pois são os únicos que aparentemente estão intactos.

- Espere um instante, você quer dizer que há milênios demônios vem visitando o meu mundo? – Lara perguntou incrédula.

- É tão difícil assim acreditar? Pare para pensar, ainda mais uma humana como você, vai entender rapidamente como isso foi e continua sendo possível. A existência de mitos sobre entidades maléficas, diabos, fantasmas e todo tipo de coisa sobrenatural, surgiram porque muitos de nós fomos descobertos. Mas o medo do desconhecido é algo incrível nessa dimensão – Ishyros sorriu. – Muitos não acreditavam nesses mitos, inventaram explicações lógicas e outras bobeiras. Os humanos de seu mundo, Lara, são mais patéticos que os daqui.

- E o que vocês pretendem fazer na outra dimensão? Como vocês conseguiram manter em silêncio todo esse tempo a existência disso?

- Pactos demoníacos, nós preferimos manter em silêncio até que tudo fosse resolvido. Acontece que, Agla quer certas coisas com esses portais que nem mesmo Mundus aceitaria. Nós povoamos o outro mundo, Dante. Muitas tentativas fracassaram e quando Sparda nos aprisionou tudo ficou perdido. Até agora. Um grupo de demônios milenares decidiu buscar novamente esses portais. Os que não foram aprisionados por Sparda decidiram ajudar os outros. Como eu, Agla, e tantos outros.

- Se Agla morrer, o plano continua. Nós precisamos destruir os portais.

- É aí que nossas opiniões divergem, filho de Sparda.

- O que te faz pensar que eu sozinho não posso destruir Agla? Aliás – Dante segurou o pescoço de Ishyros. – Eu posso te forçar a me contar onde estão os outros portais e assim terminamos com tudo.

- Você pode tentar isso, mas eu sou somente mais um dentro da engrenagem, quem sabe no futuro você possa tentar novamente. Eu, perto de Agla, sou inofensivo.

- Pobrezinho... – Lara ironizou. – Deve existir outro modo, Dante. Esse demônio não pode sair impune. Ele acredita que esteja no controle da situação.

- Nós estamos usando ele também – Trish completou.

- A humana está descontrolada. Como eu disse Dante, até a hora certa, eu serei o seu melhor amigo. O momento de nos enfrentar ainda não chegou. Sem Agla os nossos caminhos estarão livres para agir como bem entendermos.

- Eu não confio em você e nem em seus jogos – Dante soltou a garganta de Ishyros – E também acho que você deveria deixar de agir como uma vítima. Nós dois sabemos que no futuro iremos nos enfrentar.

- Veremos. – Ishyros encarou Lara – Você é a primeira humana que conheço que conseguiu encontrar mais de um portal. Talvez você consiga ajudar seus amigos a encontrar o resto.

Lara controlou-se para não cometer nenhuma bobeira.

- Lara, eu acho que... – Dante parou de falar e encarou o vazio por alguns segundos, logo em seguida apoiou-se em uma das paredes.

- Dante? – Lara se aproximou.

- O que aconteceu? – Trish perguntou assim que Dante voltou ao normal.

- Algo estranho, que eu não sinto desde... Isso é impossível.

- Sente desde? – Trish perguntou desconfiada

- Nós precisamos voltar para a loja agora.

- Se for necessário. – Lara disse.

- Espere, vocês levam ele para a loja, ele vai se controlar, senão vocês podem destruí-lo. Eu já volto. Preciso resolver um problema antes.


	8. Capítulo VIII O que me Pertence

**CAPÍTULO VIII – O QUE ME PERTENCE**

Vergil olhou para trás transtornado. Ele não sentia a presença do demônio.

- Impossível! – Vergil disse estupidamente.

- Você não me sente?

- Não.

- Como imaginei. Você merece algumas explicações. Sua metade demoníaca foi tirada de você por Mundus, sua espada e amuleto por Dante. Seu irmão achou que você estava morto, ou talvez quisesse acreditar nisso, então entregou Yamoto para meio-demônio Nero. Tudo que você precisa para se fortalecer está com ele.

- Menos minha alma. – Vergil ironizou.

- Eu lhe mostro o caminho para encontrar Nero, será melhor para você fazer isso, a maior parte de seus temores irá desaparecer.

- E meu amuleto? – o ódio de Vergil aumentava a cada instante

- Seu amuleto fundiu-se com o de Dante formando a espada Sparda. Sim, Vergil – Ishyros continua ao ver o olhar de espanto do meio-demônio. – Muitas coisas aconteceram desde seu desaparecimento. Mas a espada não está com Dante, ele entregou para um demônio idêntico a sua mãe. Segundo ele, é a única pessoa confiável que pode sustentar aquela espada.

Vergil derruba um vaso que estava em uma das mesinhas de canto.

- Por que você me salvou? – sussurra encarando Ishyros, ele estava furioso.

- Quando soube o que houve com um dos grandes filhos de Sparda, o único que não negava sua origem, o único capaz de ter seus feitos igualados ao do pai ou até mesmo superados, tive que ver com os meus próprios olhos se a sua morte era verdadeira. Não acreditei na história. Com meu poder demoníaco consegui encontrá-lo, perdido entre o mundo dos homens e o inferno, preso por Mundus. Obviamente só consegui tirá-lo de lá depois de mostrar meu valor para o grande senhor do submundo.

Ishyros se aproximou de Vergil que estava sentado em uma cadeira fitando o chão de mármore.

- Há muitas coisas que você precisa saber, mas tudo em seu devido tempo. Por enquanto nós devemos nos preocupar com sua reabilitação. Você ficou muito tempo desacordado, podemos dizer que você renasceu.

- Tenho muitas coisas para resolver. Essa casa é sua?

- Sim. Estamos seguros. Vergil, você não pode deixar que esqueçam quem você é. -

Ishyros sentou em sua mesa de trabalho e entregou para Vergil uma pequena folha de papel.

- Aqui está a localização de Nero, meus informantes dizem que ele costuma visitar esse culto com freqüência. Fica em outra cidade, acredito que até que esteja recuperado deva ir com alguém.

- Quem?

- Meu motorista irá levá-lo até as redondezas do templo. De lá você segue sozinho. Não creio que chamar muita atenção agora seja interessante.

-Não é...

- Sim, é necessário Vergil. Não tenha tanta pressa para começar sua vingança.

Ishyros acompanhou Vergil para fora de sua sala.

- Vergil, talvez não iremos nos encontrar tão cedo, pois sinto que seu irmão irá me ver logo, mas não se preocupe com ele, o manterei seguro até seu retorno. Ele não desconfia de nada.

- Dante sentirá minha presença, assim que me recuperar totalmente.

- Claro. Mas ele não saberá de nossa união. Tudo caminhará como planejado. E no momento certo você e eu nos encontraremos novamente. – Ishyros disse isso e conversou com um homem de terno perto de uma das diversas portas do corredor.

- Este homem está a seu dispor. Ele te levará até o local planejado. – o demônio desapareceu de vista. Deixando Vergil sozinho com o homem de terno.

Vergil olhou o papel dado por Ishyros mais uma vez e o amassou com ódio.

- Nero...

Nero estava mais uma vez ouvindo Kyrie cantar, abrindo mais uma vez o culto voltado a Sparda, o demônio que salvou a humanidade. O culto havia voltado ao normal, sem nada de demônios querendo alguma coisa. Ele fez questão dessa vez ver quem seria da guarda que protegeria as pessoas da cidade e conseqüentemente do culto.

Suspirou. Apesar de ter pegado gosto pela musica que Kyrie sempre cantava ao abrir o culto, ainda achava aquilo o pior castigo que alguém poderia dar. Resolveu então dar uma volta.

Assim que saiu do salão central da catedral, sentiu algo estranho, como se alguma coisa tivesse se desprendido dele. Olhou para seu braço que brilhava intensamente avisando que havia alguma coisa errada por ali, ou melhor, alguém. Rolou os olhos pensando por alguns instantes se não era novamente Dante querendo avisar que alguma coisa estava acontecendo debaixo de seu nariz e ele não estava vendo.

Vergil andava calmamente pela cidade. Finalmente sua alma demoníaca havia retornado o fazendo sentir as pessoas e o meio-demonio que estava alguns metros dali. Sorriu internamente, não havia sido tão difícil recuperar sua porção demoníaca, seu poder ainda era intenso, pois sua alma voltou a ele assim que ele chegou a poucos metros de distância de Nero, como duas coisas que não conseguem ficar separadas por muito tempo. Logo, logo teria a única coisa que estava com o garoto. Sua Yamoto.

O céu estava azul, sem nuvens, quando Nero finalmente saiu da grande catedral. Ele sabia que havia algo muito estranho. Caminhou alguns metros até que escutou uma voz.

-Acho que você está com algo que pertence a mim, garoto – Nero não conseguiu evitar a cara de surpresa. A sua frente estava a cópia de Dante, a única diferença era o cabelo penteado para cima e uma estranha áurea azul que o estranho emanava.  
- Você não é a pessoa que esperava encontrar. – Nero fala ainda um pouco assustado.

- Apenas um garoto – Vergil sorri triunfante. – Um garoto que roubou minhas coisas, Dante já achou um substituto para mim?

Nero correu para tirar a espada da bainha, mas foi surpreendido por Vergil que estava a poucos centímetros de seu rosto com um ar demoníaco.

- Você quer isso? – Vergil segura sua espada com paixão.

- Como? – Nero pergunta chocado.

- Será que Dante o treinou o suficiente? – Vergil segura o pescoço de Nero com força e o ameaça com sua espada. – Você sujou minha espada e utilizou meu poder demoníaco – Vergil sussurra.

Nero derruba Vergil com um soco dado pelo seu braço demoníaco. Com a mão normal ele retira sua espada original.

- O garoto tem suas surpresas... – Vergil o encara e com destreza e agilidade o derruba com a Yamoto e pega no ar a espada do jovem Nero. Sorri de satisfação e sem hesitar atravessa a espada no ombro de Nero. Com Yamoto ele pressiona o pescoço do jovem que emitia gemidos de dor.

- Eu não irei de matar, não por piedade, mas porque quero que você diga para Dante quem voltou.

Vergil desaparece com extrema rapidez da frente de Nero, que ainda tentava levantar-se.

Trish estava olhando fixamente Ishyros desde a hora que Dante desapareceu alegando que tinha algo pra fazer. Pra piorar a situação ele havia deixado Lara com ela dizendo que ela poderia dar "conta do recado". Trish suspirou e olhou pra Lara que estava vendo uma revista, mas prestando muita atenção em tudo a sua volta. "Talvez ela de conta mesmo". Trish pensou enquanto via Ishyros na janela e esperando alguma coisa acontecer.

Dante caminhava pela cidade não tão calmo. Ele sabia que Ishyros escondia alguma coisa, e não era boa. Assim que voltasse pra Devil May Cry iria arrancar tudo daquele demônio fajuto, nem que pra isso teria que mandar a Lara torturá-lo junto com a Trish. Além de um outro problema gravíssimo, ele estava sentindo a presença do irmão morto, o que era impossível, já que ele estava morto. Mas mesmo assim preferiu conversar com Nero e alertá-lo de um perigo eminente.

Dante só parou de caminhar ao ver o jovem meio-demonio a sua frente com sua "namoradinha"

-Não vou participar de culto algum – Dante respondeu de imediato.

-A espada não está comigo – Nero disse vendo Dante, que havia voltado a caminhar, parar de novo.

-Como você consegue perder uma espada, garoto? – Respondeu, com sua incerteza aumentando. O que ele temia já tinha acontecido.

-Eu não perdi! – O jovem respondeu – Me roubaram. – Nero lembrava amargamente da humilhação e do sorriso vitorioso do gêmeo de Dante. Ainda lembrava-se de suas palavras _"__Eu não irei de matar, não por piedade, mas porque quero que você corra para Dante e diga quem voltou__"_. – Ele era parecido com você – Completou

-Isso era o que eu precisava ouvir – Dante disse – Pode voltar pra casa agora, garoto.

-Nem morto! – Replicou – Ele roubou a espada de MIM. Eu vou atrás dele – Dante não deixou de rir.

-Você tem coisas mais importantes pra fazer – Dante olhou para Nero e logo em seguida pra garota que o acompanhava. – Volte pra casa, afinal de contas a espada pertencia a ele mesmo – Sorriu deixando os dois sozinhos.

Kyrie segurou o braço de Nero impedindo de seguir o outro meio-demonio, o convencendo que o melhor eram eles realmente voltarem para sua cidade.

Dante abriu a porta furiosamente assustando a todos que estava dentro do recinto.

- Vocês duas. Quero conversar com vocês. Podem deixar ele aqui sozinho, ele não vai tentar nada.

Lara e Trish se olharam assustadas, mas decidiram seguir Dante.

- Você Ishyros, não tente fazer nenhuma bobagem. – Trish apontou para o demônio que apenas piscou.

As duas encontraram Dante sentado na escada que levava para os andares superiores.

- Vergil voltou.

- O quê? – Lara e Trish perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas ele estava morto, isso é impossível! – Trish encarou Dante, esperando que ele apenas dissesse que era uma brincadeira.

- Não é impossível. Todo esse tempo eu achei que meu irmão estava morto. Mas alguém ou algo o descobriu, porque creio que ele sozinho não teria força suficiente para sair de onde ele estivesse.

- Você sentiu a presença hoje e foi atrás do seu irmão? – Lara perguntou.

- Sim eu senti, mas não, eu fui atrás de Nero.

- Quem é Nero?

- Nero é um jovem meio-demônio que recebeu de Dante a espada de Vergil, como presente. – Trish apressou-se em dizer.

- Eu cheguei tarde demais. Vergil já tinha conseguido pegar o que ele precisava.

- Ele matou Nero?

- Não Trish. Conhecendo meu irmão, ele quis humilhar o garoto. Agora, ele está restabelecido, tem sua espada, sua alma demoníaca. Ele não precisa de mais nada para iniciar uma guerra. Aliás, ele precisa de mim. Está me chamando – Dante apontou para sua cabeça.

- Espere um instante. – Lara disse colocando às mãos no ombro de Dante – Você disse que sozinho Vergil não conseguiria retornar... E se Ishyros o ajudou?

Dante e Trish ficaram calados olhando para Lara.

- Veja bem, não é tão absurdo assim, o Ishyros decidiu nos ajudar e se ele na verdade quer é levar você até seu irmão, Dante? Além do que, estranhamente seu irmão decidiu aparecer bem agora que Ishyros preferiu ser bondoso, é muita coincidência. Talvez ele esteja pensando em usar Vergil contra Agla...

- Temos que ver onde está Vergil, se for isso mesmo que Ishyros quer. – Dante disse ainda desconfiado.

- Que tal começarmos pela cobertura de Ishyros? Talvez haja algo lá que nos leve até Vergil, Se ele não destruiu nada, claro. Deve estar vazia, se ele confia demais no que está planejando ele não imagina que iremos lá. – Lara sorri sombriamente.

- Lara, eu não sei o que seria sem você – Dante levantou-se. – Trish, você pode ficar aqui tomando conta de Ishyros?

- Ele não pode desconfiar de nada...

- Fale pra ele que eu vou levar a Lara pra tomar café da manhã.

- Muito inteligente. – Lara ironizou.

- Você tem uma idéia melhor?

- Esquece Dante. Vamos. – Lara disse enquanto caminhava para a porta.

- Ishyros, se comporte na minha ausência – Dante disse sério para o demônio. – Eu autorizei Trish a fritar seu cérebro se você ameaçar qualquer coisa.

- Não tenho porque me rebelar. – Ishyros disse com humor.

- Eu tenho certeza que não – Lara completou assim que cruzaram a porta da entrada.

- Mais uma viagem de moto? – Dante apressou-se para montar no veículo.

- Porque não.

Chegaram à cobertura usando novamente as habilidades de Dante.

- Ah! Você é mais pesada que imaginava!

- Oh Dante! Deixe de infantilidades agora. – Lara reclamou enquanto pulava o teto.

- Estou sendo sincero. – ele continuou a seguindo.

- Você sabe como agradar uma mulher – Lara pulou os escombros e caminhou até a porta que levava ao escritório de Ishyros.

- Na verdade eu sei, só que existem mulheres que não gostam de serem agradadas.

- Acho melhor nos separarmos. Você vê o quarto e eu o escritório. – Lara disse impaciente.

- Foi como eu disse – Dante reclamou enquanto procurava a porta do quarto de Ishyros. – Mulheres...

A busca foi longa. Lara revirou todo o escritório de Ishyros e não encontrou nada que pudesse levá-lo até Vergil. Encontrou Dante ainda revirando o quarto do demônio.

- Não teve sucesso?

- Não. Vou ver os outros cômodos.

- Espere! Olhe o que achei...

Lara olhou na mão de Dante, ele segurava um pequeno papel com diversas datas e descrições médicas.

_"Anotações sobre paciente III: apresentou melhores consideráveis nos últimos dias, após um período de coma de duas semanas. O homem não se lembra quem seja (é preciso trabalho redobrado)._

_Obs: paciente perigoso, apesar de ainda não apresentar traços demoníacos._

- Será que é seu irmão?

- Sem maiores informações úteis.

- Você encontrou isso aonde?

- Nessa caixinha, sem cadeado nem nada.

- Vamos continuar procurando.

Lara entrou na suíte e sem muita cerimônia jogou todo o lixo no piso. A lixeira estava vazia, exceto por um pequeno pedaço de papel amassado com uma caligrafia muito bonita.

"Encontre-me no Lago Lumsk"

- Dante, só encontrei isso. Você sabe onde fica esse lago?

- Sim... é cercado por um condomínio fechado. Coisa de milionário.

- Uhn... Só temo isso, por enquanto. Ele deve ter alguma casa lá.

- Espere, eu tenho certeza que vamos encontrar alguma coisa mais certa.

- Certo.

Lara saiu do quarto. Enquanto Dante procurava desesperadamente alguma pista, depois de olhar pela terceira vez o armário encontrou no chão um alçapão. Abriu com um soco e tirou de lá uma caixa de metal.

- Agora está ficando quente.

Dante abriu a tranca com pouco esforço e pensou que aquele demônio queria viver mesmo como humano. Usava até os truques de seguranças dos mesmos.

De dentro da caixa tirou diversos documentos, coisa sem utilidade para o momento. O último papel, no entanto, era de extremo valor. Era um pequeno recado.

_"Sua mansão no lago Lumsk é o local perfeito para um refúgio, foi construído da maneira ideal. Longe de qualquer tipo de inconveniente da cidade."_

Dante levantou-se e encontrou uma Lara agachada na sala, procurando informações em uma peça e madeira antiga.

- Lara? Acho que o lago Lumsk é o local.

- Como eu disse?

- É... Como você disse. – Dante falou contrariado entregando o papel que tinha encontrado.

- Então, temos apenas esse nome. Precisamos arriscar.

Lara entregou o papel para Dante e começou a caminhar para fora da cobertura.

- Você ainda acha que foi um erro?

Lara parou abruptamente e encarou Dante.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu precisava te perguntar isso, estava entalado na minha garganta.

Lara entendeu a pergunta de Dante, só não sabia o porquê dela nesse momento.

- Dante, agora não.

- Me responda logo Lara, eu preciso saber e eu não falo mais disso.

Lara suspirou profundamente e disse escolhendo bem as palavras.

- Sim, aquilo não deveria ter acontecido. Não porque eu achei que foi uma perda de tempo, mas porque eu não quero me machucar de novo e negar o que fizemos vai ser o melhor jeito. Desculpe Dante, mas as coisas foram para um caminho que eu não queria que fossem.

- Não era o que eu queria ouvir – suspirou – Vamos logo atrás dessa mansão. – Dante completou tomando a frente.

Lara ficou um tempo parada, infelizmente fora necessário ter dito aquilo.


	9. Capítulo IX Cara a cara novamente

**CAPÍTULO IX – CARA A CARA NOVAMENTE**

A chuva voltou a cair no caminho silencioso para o Lago Lumsk. Dante parou a moto a alguns quilômetros de distância de um muro alto.

- É ali. O lugar é bem seguro. Mas não à prova de demônios.

- Como você pretende entrar?

- Voando. – disse seriamente.

A chuva ajudou o disfarce, o condomínio era moradia de humanos ou aqueles que fingiam ser mortais, não havia riscos de encontrarem demônios guardiões.

Não foi difícil encontrar a mansão de Ishyros, uma das mais luxuosas e a única com diversos guardas em sua frente. Uma vez dentro do condomínio não encontram dificuldades em adentrar o refúgio do demônio.

- Ele está aqui. – Dante sussurrou assim que entraram pelos fundos. Nocauteou o único guarda do local enquanto Lara abria única porta do local. Duas escadas levavam para caminhos diferentes – Esse lugar é enorme. Nós devíamos nos separar. Tenho certeza que você não vai ficar com medo de estar andando por uma mansão demoníaca. – disse friamente.

- Qualquer coisa é só você gritar – Lara disse piscando. Correu para a escada a sua direita.

Lara já havia andado por vários minutos dentro da casa sem ter resultados positivos. Os guardas que ela encontrou pelo caminho não ofereciam resistência. Já estava começando a ficar preocupada, pensando se aquilo tudo não era uma emboscada. No último andar da mansão, Lara abriu uma enorme porta de madeira que dava para um salão em reformas. O chão estava empoeirado, algumas janelas foram fechadas com tábuas e havia uma porção de materiais para construção espalhados pelos cantos da sala. Uma voz ecoou pelo salão fazendo Lara sacar suas pistolas mirando para o vazio.

- Lara Croft... Da ultima vez você me trouxe alguns problemas... Veio me trazer mais?

Uma figura surgiu a poucos metros de Lara segurando o cabo de uma espada. Era Vergil.

- Eu lembro que no nosso último encontro você não se saiu muito bem – sorriu ironicamente, referindo-se ao ataque de Noesis a Vergil. – Mas hoje, eu só vou te trazer mais problemas dependendo de suas ações. – disse apontando suas pistolas.

- Você não está tendo muita noção com quem está falando Lara. Eu não sou o Dante.

- Eu não estou tão cega assim pra deixar de notar as diferenças, Vergil.

- Não me provoque! – Vergil invoca duas espadas azuis que atingem o chão a poucos metros de Lara.

- Você anda dando bastante trabalho para mim e Dante. - Lara não esboça grande preocupação - Mas pelo menos consegui te encontrar.

-E desde quando Dante começou a se preocupar em saber onde estou?

- Parece que você não conhece seu irmão. Mas vai ter a oportunidade para perguntar isso diretamente a ele.

- Conheço o suficiente pra saber que ele não se importa. E isso já basta - Se aproximou rapidamente de Lara e fez a lâmina da Yamoto encostar levemente em seu pescoço.

Lara ao mesmo tempo aponta suas pistolas para Vergil. Ambos ficam se encarando por alguns segundos.

- Parece que você ainda continua sendo atrevida. Você sabe que essas coisas não vão funcionar comigo.

- Pelo menos eu vou morrer sabendo que a última coisa que fiz foi atirar em você. Já vale alguma coisa.

- Será que você consegue? - Vergil segurou o pescoço de Lara com a mão que estava livre - Antes de morrer? – Completou.

Lara está prestes a atirar quando Vergil a impede. Mostrando um grande reflexo ele derruba ambas as pistolas de Lara e com violência ele segura seus braços.

- Nenhum humano pode contra mim, Lara. Nem mesmo você. – disse de forma áspera a encostando na parede.

- Parece que eu estou em desvantagem. - disse com um olhar sombrio tentando se livrar de Vergil.

- Sim, está - sorriu maleficamente invocando uma espada azulada atrás de si. - Está na hora de sofrer as conseqüências de seus atos!

Dante que havia escutado todo o diálogo entre Vergil e Lara sabia que se ele continuasse escondido as coisas iriam piorar para o lado de Lara, afinal, por mais que ela se mostrasse "forte" ela não teria chance se Vergil continuasse com sua brincadeira. Decidiu então acabar com a diversão do irmão. Atirou sem dó fazendo Vergil recuar alguns passos.

- Chamou Lara? – Dante perguntou ainda apontando suas pistolas ao irmão que lançava um olhar de profundo ódio - Ah, desculpe, eu esqueci que você não é desse tipo de pessoa! – ele a olha com desprezo.

Lara se levanta e encara Dante sem responder sua pergunta.

– Não se deve brincar com quem não conhece – continuou.

-Dante, você não vai me atrapalhar de novo.

-Claro que não – Respondeu - Você já se atrapalha por si só. Eu nem preciso fazer nada. Você nem deveria estar aqui.

-Claro. Só por que eu decidi seguir com aquilo que é certo. Eu não fico fingindo esconder o que eu realmente sou Dante.

- O que você sabe sobre o Ishyros? - Dante desconversou observando um sorriso desaparecer no rosto do irmão.

-Ele apenas me tirou de onde estava – Limitou-se a dizer – E também me contou sobre Sparda. – Completou com raiva – Você não deveria ter dado o poder de nosso pai a um demônio!

-Nem tudo que a gente quer a gente consegue, Vergil – Dante provocou sentindo o poder de suas próprias palavras.  
Vergil invocou mais espadas, dessa vez Dante não sairia ileso.

- Morra! –Gritou antes de lançá-las.

Tanto Dante como Lara desviaram do ataque violento de Vergil. Lara levantou-se rapidamente e antes de sacar suas armas foi impedida por Dante, que a empurrou para o lado falando com um tom suplicante.

- Por favor, Lara. Isso pode ser fatal.

Vendo seu olhar Lara preferiu, contrariada, permanecer observando a luta.

Dante tirou sua espada Rebellion das costas e caminhou letamente para o encontro do irmão.

- Sem truques Vergil. Vamos ver se você é bom com a espada.

Vergil tira da bainha Yamoto e corre em direção à Dante.

A luta corria de forma tão rápida que Lara só percebeu que Vergil estava em vantagem sobre Dante, quando a espada do meio-demônio caiu a poucos metros da onde estava. De longe pôde perceber Dante caído no chão e Vergil atravessando sua Yamoto no corpo do irmão.

Lara deslizou para pegar a Rebellion.

- Vergil... – ela diz severamente. Torcia para que a fama da espada a ajudasse naquele momento. E que ela tivesse tanta sorte quanto teve ao usar a Excalibur.

Vergil olha surpreso para a mulher a sua frente e retira com violência a Yamoto do corpo de Dante.

- Agora você morre.

Lara consegue bloquear o primeiro ataque de Vergil, mas percebe que não sobreviveria por muito tempo, já que estava longe de possuir força sobrenatural. Só esperava que Dante se recuperasse com rapidez.

Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas Vergil consegue desarmar Lara que para fugir de um golpe mortal pula para o lado. Dante já havia levantado e acerta diversos tiros em Vergil que já estava prestes a atacar Lara novamente. Consegue recuperar Rebellion e aproveitando que os tiros tinham fragilizado o irmão temporariamente repete o ato do irmão e o golpeia. Do chão pega a espada de Vergil e a trespassa em seu corpo, para imobilizá-lo por algum tempo.

- Espero que tenha aprendido a lição, Vergil. – disse sem esconder sua tristeza.

Dante foge com Lara por uma das janelas quebradas e quando se encontravam fora do condomínio Dante puxa Lara pelo braço e reclama.

- Você não foi muito inteligente fazendo aquilo. O que foi que eu disse pra você fazer?

- Se não fosse por mim você estaria naquele chão enquanto Vergil brincaria de fazer furos em seu corpo! – Lara se solta com violência e caminha para a moto parada a poucos metros – Parece tão difícil para você dizer "Obrigado".

- Obrigado... Por quase se matar – disse subindo na moto.

Lara quebrou o silêncio da volta para Devil May Cry.

- Ishyros quase nos enganou.

- A alegria do sujeito vai durar pouco. Se ele achou que não encontraria meu próprio irmão...

- Eu acho que ele não duvidava disso Dante. Mas ele não imaginava que fosse tão rápido e que o encontraríamos em sua casa.

- Seja lá o que ele tenha planejado com Vergil, essa farra vai terminar agora.

- E a Trish como fica? Agora que Vergil descobriu sobre Sparda.

- Isso vai ser um problema. Um grande problema pra ela. Ishyros agora atraiu toda atenção do Vergil pra Trish e eu tenho certeza que ele não reagiria do mesmo modo que eu quando a vi. Esse demônio está dando mais problemas pra nós do que o esperado.

- Todos nós estamos preocupados com essa situação, mas não podemos nos desesperar.

- Logo, logo ele terá o que merece. Antes preciso saber onde fica Agla.

- Dante... Infelizmente eu mudei de idéia. Matá-lo agora não será uma boa idéia.

- Como? Você enlouqueceu? Ele é um demônio! E um dos mais baixos que já vi, planejando toda essa confusão bem embaixo do meu nariz.

- Dante, você está descontrolado. Pare essa moto! Você precisa de um plano.

Dante brecou a moto com força e virou-se para Lara.

- Eu já tenho meu plano: matá-lo.

Lara desceu da moto e cruzou os braços irritada.

- Se não fosse por mim você estaria ainda pensando como Vergil teria voltado, agora eu peço para você ter um pouco de calma e ser racional. Precisamos de informações que somente Ishyros pode nos dar e do seu jeito ele vai virar pó antes de descobrirmos qualquer coisa.

-Não me lembro de ter pedido a sua ajuda! Já disse pra não se intrometer.

- Eu não vou deixar você fazer qualquer estupidez, Porque não é só você que vai sair prejudicado se alguma coisa sair errado.

-Lara, faça o seguinte, fique na sua. Estou mais acostumado com essas coisas do que você pode imaginar.

- Fica impossível ter um dialogo com você agindo dessa maneira. Você não parece acostumado o suficiente, já que não tinha nem mesmo cogitado a idéia de que Ishyros poderia estar relacionado com a volta de Vergil.

-Mas é claro! Ele estava... Eu achei que ele estava morto! - Disse ainda nervoso - Pela segunda vez – sussurrou.

- Você errou. Olhe, eu não agiria assim se não observasse suas ações irresponsáveis, Dante.

-Obrigado! - Disse por entre os dentes - Vamos logo atrás desse idiota, ou você prefere ficar aqui vendo o que eu fiz e deixei e fazer?

- Oh, Ishyros vai ser muito mais interessante - Lara falou enquanto voltava para a moto – Sem precipitações, sim?

- Foi o que eu pensei – disse ligando a moto. – Sem precipitações – repetiu sorrindo.

Pararam na frente da loja de Dante. Lara foi logo se precipitando:

- Vamos agir normalmente. Ele não sabe que encontramos Vergil. Fingiremos que queremos montar um plano sobre Agla e depois das informações você pode brincar com Ishyros à vontade que eu não vou me importar.

- Ótimo – respondeu ainda contrariado, mas resolveu aceitar o plano. Depois Ishyros sofreria as conseqüências.

Assim que entraram, Dante foi logo falando:

- Ele se comportou direitinho, Trish?

- Sim, como um _anjo_ – Trish riu fazendo o demônio rir também da piada.

- Foi bom o passeio? Creio que não... – vendo o olhar de Dante, Ishyros emendou – Com essa chuva...

- Foi agradável – Dante disse falsamente – Trish preciso falar com você um instante – disse puxando seu braço. – Lara, qualquer movimento atire, sim?

Lara sentou-se na frente do demônio contrariada.

- O que houve? Você parece nervoso.

- Adivinha quem encontrei? – Dante sussurrou enquanto fechava a porta do corredor.

- Não me diga que foi...

- Exatamente – disse a interrompendo – E ele sabe sobre Sparda. Ishyros contou para ele.

- Isso está ficando pior que eu imaginava. Mas não se preocupe Dante – Trish disse tocando o rosto de Dante com as duas mãos. – Eu não deixarei ninguém encostar na Sparda. Dou minha vida por isso.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas!

- Não se preocupe – Trish repetiu voltando para a sala. Dante a seguiu.

- Bem, Ishyros. Vamos conversar. – Dante apoiou-se na parede oposta a Ishyros – Que tal me falar como destruir Agla?

- Já disse que sozinho você não conseguirá. Você precisa de mim.

-Vai me deixar ou eu vou ter que partir pra tortura – Dante olha para Lara. - Acho melhor você não ficar brincando de ser importante – Sorriu.

- Dante... O que te faz pensar que sozinho vai derrotar Agla? Digo sozinho, porque acompanhado de uma mortal e um demônio renegado você não irá longe. Não agora. – disse com desdém.

-Não preciso de nada mais fora elas, Ishyros - Respondeu irritado - Vc que deveria se preocupar consigo mesmo

Lara lançou um olhar preocupado para Dante que a ignorou completamente.

- Eu sei que quase tudo que você nos contou é mentira, mas foi ú também quer você deveria tomar com mais cuidado Ishyros, com o que pode vir pela frente... – disse maleficamente.

Tirou a Rebellion e a encostou no pescoço do demônio.

- Você não quer destruir os portais Ishyros e na primeira oportunidade vai tentar nos matar com alguma arma que você tenha inventado ou descoberto... Eu conheço vocês.

Os olhos de Ishyros ficaram vermelhos e o demônio sussurrou:

- Você sabe as conseqüências de seu ato?

- Fora sujar esse terno seu? Acho que não. – Dante segurou com mais força o cabo de sua espada, já havia esperado o bastante. – Você sabe o que encontramos no seu retiro de férias?

-Ishyros permaneceu mudo, pensando se Dante havia visto o irmão e se algo tinha saído fora do previsto.

- O que você pretende? Usar Vergil para matar Agla? Você quer o poder dos portais só para você, deve doer bastante no seu ego ter que dividi-lo com outro demônio. Entretanto, você sabe que sozinho não conseguira matá-la, pois ela é forte demais. Precisa de alguém para fazer o trabalho sujo, sabia que um demônio não trairia tão facilmente outro de sua raça, a única solução era encontrar um meio-demônio forte o suficiente. Quando estava pensando em encontrar uma pessoa, pensou em _Sparda_. Pensou em um de seus filhos, o único que não negava sua ascendência e que estava aprisionado por Mundus. Foi atrás dele, descobriu um modo de tirá-lo de onde quer que ele estivesse. Quando o encontrou o encheu de ódio, mais que ele já tem! Nesse tempo todo você vem pesquisando a vida de meu irmão e a minha também. – Dante começou a gritar – Depois de destruir Agla com a ajuda de meu irmão você vai tomar controle dos portais e dependendo do que você for fazer, vai irritar Mundus, mas você sabe disso. A única coisa que acho que você não sabe é: Por acaso, você já pensou no que está fazendo despertando Vergil?

Lara olhou chocada para Trish que retribuiu o olhar surpresa. Nenhuma das duas sabia que Dante havia descoberto tudo isso. Mas ambas sabiam que aquilo tudo estava esgotando o meio-demônio.

Ishyros aplaudiu Dante.

- Bravo! Eu sempre achei que você fosse, como podemos dizer, menos capaz que seu irmão. Infelizmente eu já o escolhi. Então você vai morrer. – Ishyros deu um pulo e rasgou seu terno. Asas negras brotaram de suas costas – Eu posso estar fraco para enfrentar Agla, mas não para enfrentar vocês três!!!

Dante, antes que Lara e Trish pudessem ter qualquer reação, pulou em direção ao demônio e brandiu sua espada. Ishyros estava desarmado e teve que desviar do ataque violento de Dante. Trish desenvolveu um campo de força ao redor de seu corpo e golpeou Sparda no ar, fazendo com que um forte vento fosse criado e atingisse Ishyros bem no peito. O demônio caiu ao lado de Lara que atirou sem dó em sua cabeça antes que ele tivesse tempo de reagir. Mesmo enfraquecido Ishyros conseguiu levantar-se e com o rosto desfigurado atingiu Lara no rosto que desequilibrou. Dante aproveitou que Ishyros estava fraco e sem tempo para se curar e atravessou a Rebellion em seu coração fazendo com que tanto Dante como o demônio caíssem.

- Daqui você não sai! – Dante gritou.

Lara e Trish pararam na frente do demônio estendido no chão.

Ishyros cuspiu sangue no rosto de Dante que fez com que sua espada fincasse ainda mais o chão. O demônio gemeu de dor.

- Como derrotar Agla?

- Vergil já deve... estar pronto para fazer isso. Você... Não conseguirá...

- Você confia demais em Vergil. Conhecendo bem o irmão que tenho, ele iria matar você assim que conseguisse o que quer. Vergil gosta apenas de uma coisa nesse mundo: poder.

- Parece que não terei sorte em ver os dois lutando... – Ishyros gemeu – Você pode me matar por que... Não irei revelar nada!

Trish que já estava impaciente golpeia com a Sparda o pescoço do demônio, o decepando.

- Nós descobrimos sozinhos. – Trish diz revoltada.

- Meu Deus! – Lara sussurra colando a mão na cabeça. Pela primeira sentiu-se preocupada por Dante.

- Dante, você esta bem? – Trish se apressa em perguntar.

-Não – disse, ainda no chão, fitando a sua espada.

- Se quiser eu posso...

- Não. Nem tente.

- Se você quiser ficar sozinho... Nós podemos sair – Lara disse calmamente enquanto olhava Dante com um olhar desolador.

- Não precisa – levanta-se tirando sua espada com violência do corpo do demônio – Não temos tempo para isso. Precisamos caçar um demônio.

- Por onde começamos? Não temos pistas de nada. – Lara perguntou depois que viu que não adiantava discutir com Dante.

-Bom, creio que vamos ter que começar do zero, ou seja, informações sobre ela. - Trish respondeu - Eu vou indo na frente. Dante, quando você estiver mais calmo aí sim você vai atrás de pistas do seu jeito - sorriu saindo.

Assim que Trish saiu Lara respirou profundamente. Sentou-se no sofá pensando em alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar.

- Nós não temos tempo – sussurrou. Ela não queria afirmar em voz alta, mas estava um pouco descrente de toda a situação.

Dante acompanhou Lara com os olhos se remoendo por dentro por ter feito tudo aquilo e ter destruído a única pista que havia em suas mãos.

- Me desculpe - Disse. Não estava acostumado a fazer essas coisas, mas naquele momento era o mais certo a se fazer - Você pode me odiar agora pro resto da sua vida caso algo aconteça como seu mundo.

Lara encarou Dante por alguns segundos, surpresa.

- Eu supero – disse sorrindo. – Você tem agora um morto pra enfeitar sua loja. – disse tentando acabar com o clima pesado.

-Mais um – disse. - Pelo menos a Devil May Cry saiu inteira dessa. Está pronta?

- Você não tem mais daquelas munições especiais, tem? – disse revirando a mochila.

- Pensei que você fosse boa o suficiente para não precisar delas – disse enquanto abria uma gaveta na mesa. – Vou cobrar por isso – Jogou alguns pentes para Lara.

- Se o meu dinheiro valesse alguma coisa aqui eu até pagaria. Isso nunca foi um problema pra mim. Agora, se você não estiver gostando, eu posso usar sua espada.

-Não era bem ESSE tipo de pagamento que eu estava me referindo - respondeu fingindo tristeza - Quando eu morrer deixo a Rebellion pra você.

- Oh! Quem sabe se você se comportar direitinho até o final do dia. – disse abrindo a porta.

- Vou fazer o possível – respondeu a seguindo.

- Aonde você quer ir? - disse arrumando o rabo-de-cavalo.

- Atrás de um demônio que esteja a fim de morrer.

- Que surpresa – disse ironicamente.


	10. Capítulo X Informações

**CAPÍTULO X – INFORMAÇOES**

Dante parou a moto em uma ruela suja.

- Acho melhor escondermos nossas armas – disse olhando ao seu redor.

Lara tirou seu coldre e guardou em sua mochila enquanto Dante cobria a Rebellion embaixo de seu sobretudo.

- Espero que isso dê certo.

- Claro que vai. É nossa única chance. – Dante disse enquanto guardava sua moto no beco.

Os dois continuaram em uma rua movimentada, ambos os lados com diversos arranha-céus. Homens de terno passeavam pela rua. Parecia muito com o centro financeiro de alguma cidade de seu mundo, Lara pensou.

- Ali está nossa salvação. – apontou para um dos prédios mais altos da rua, a poucos metros deles, com uma arquitetura moderna.

- A cada dia que passo nesse lugar, me surpreendo mais. – Lara disse admirada. Não imagina encontrar um centro financeiro naquele lugar. Era tudo tão parecido com o que ela convivia, tirando os demônios.

- Vamos logo. Depois você se deslumbra com a paisagem.

- A empresa de Ishyros. Quem diria. Ele realmente queria ser visto como humano. Será que foi por esse motivo que ele perdeu sua força? – Lara perguntou.

- Ele queria ser visto como humano pelo fato das coisas se tornarem mais fáceis pra ele - Explicou - O fato dele ter perdido o poder dele não tem muito a ver com isso.

Chegaram à entrada da empresa. Dante virou-se para Lara e começou:

- Você, obviamente, parece mais normal que eu, então eu acredito que seja melhor você perguntar.

- Perguntar o que?

- Pergunte se você pode falar com o secretário de Ishyros, ou algo assim. Fale que é assunto...

- Você não sabe o nome dele? – Lara disse interrompendo Dante. – Como ele é?

- É o cara que nós encontramos na cobertura do Ishyros, o careca.

- Claro, o mensageiro. – Lara disse sombriamente virando-se para entrar nas portas de vidro.

- Exatamente. Seja boazinha e simpática.

Lara entrou e seguiu calmamente pelo saguão amplo até a recepção. Havia bastante movimento dentro do prédio, tanto que apenas Dante notou quando Lara roubou uma maleta escura ao lado de seu dono.

- Por favor – Lara disse para uma mulher sorridente. – Boa Tarde. Ontem pela tarde encontrei essa maleta no parque aqui perto, infelizmente não havia identificação, fui forçada abri-la para saber a quem devolver. Havia uma pequena nota dizendo que deveria ser entregue ao senhor Ishyros. Eu não o conheço, mas devo acreditar que ele esteja preocupado. Gostaria de entregá-la, para o responsável, o secretário talvez se encarregue disso?

- Qual seu nome?

- Amelia Rosebaun.

- Senhorita Rosebaun, o senhor Ishyros quase não fica aqui nesse prédio, mas o senhor Vizard sim. Ele é o responsável por tudo relacionado à Ishyros. Vou ligar avisando que você irá subir com a mala. Talvez nem ele saiba disso.

- Agradeço. Qual andar?

- 60°

Lara sorriu para a mulher uma última vez, Piscou para Dante que estava a poucos metros. Respirou aliviada. Se o dono estivesse lá, tudo seria mais difícil. Maior segurança e conseqüentemente maior dificuldade. Rezou para que Vizard fosse a mesma pessoa da cobertura.

- Achei que seria mais difícil. – Dante disse ao entrar no elevador.

- Você não foi o único.

- Você é pior que imaginei.

- Perdão?

- Esquece.

Lara olhou desconfiada para Dante, enquanto subiam rapidamente pelo elevador, uma música irritando vinha até seus ouvidos, fazendo Dante andar nervoso pelo elevador enquanto pessoas entravam e saíam apressadas.

- Você não está acostumado a usar elevadores? – Lara disse sorrindo.

- Não, nem um pouco!

- É bom, pra você sentir um pouco mais humano, infelizmente nós não podemos voar.

- Isso é um tédio! Bem que podia ser do meu jeito.

Pararam no andar solicitado e encontram um hall vazio. Em sua frente se encontrava uma porta de vidro branco.

- Eu não vou precisar mais disso. – Lara colocou a maleta em um sofá.

Dante tirou sua espada e armas, dessa vez ele arrancaria toda informação possível

- Esta na hora da diversão, Larinha!

Lara tirou seu coldre da mochila e colocou em volta das coxas ajeitando o cinto também.

- Eu ainda acho que você vai matá-los do coração.

- Quieto. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Lara abriu a porta lentamente. Vendo uma moça de longos cabelos escuros sentada em uma mesa, sua reação foi:

- Dante, dá um jeito nela – disse impaciente. - Ela não pode descer, mas também não pode ficar aqui.

- O que posso... – a jovem parou de falar quando viu os visitantes armados. Ela ameaçou pegar o telefone quando Dante com um pulo parou na frente da moça assustada e disse:

- Desculpe. Você não tem nada a ver com isso. – nocauteou a moça e a levou pra uma salinha que estava entreaberta e que levava a um pequeno banheiro. Depois que saiu trancou a porta.

- Lara, eu odeio fazer isso. Apesar de ser necessário.

- Dante, não se preocupe, ela sai inteira disso – falou enquanto trancava a porta da recepção. – Agora sim. Vamos.

Lara abre a porta do escritório já com as pistolas em punho, seguida de Dante.

O demônio já estava em pé e olhava fixamente para os dois.

- Vocês não têm noção do perigo. Sabia que eram vocês no minuto que entraram na recepção. Creio que devem ter matado minha secretária.

- Errou – Lara disse seriamente. – Se sabia que estávamos aqui, por que não fugiu como o demônio covarde que é?

-Não, não, ele queria mostrar que pode com a gente, como todo demônio idiota que se encontra por ai.

- Onde está Ishyros? Pensei que estivesse com vocês.

- E ele está. – Lara sorriu misteriosamente. – Mas infelizmente creio que ele não possa responder seu chamado de ajuda.

- A não ser que você vire poeira também.

O demônio não pôde esconder seu espanto.

- Certo, vamos conversar "civilizadamente" como vocês dizem. Você e seu chefe eram bem íntimos, então creio que ele deve ter te posto a par de tudo que ele planejava. – Dante parou a poucos centímetros do demônio.

- Supostamente.

- Supostamente? Não me irrite! Não quero muita coisa de você. Só duas perguntinhas.

- Não sei se poderei ajudá-lo – o demônio afastou-se de Dante o mais longe possível.

- Resposta errada. – Dante sacou uma de suas pistolas na direção do demônio covarde.

- O que vocês querem? – ele gaguejou.

- Um demônio covarde. Essa é nova – Lara riu baixinho.

- Onde encontro Alga?

- Vocês não vão conseguir derrotá-la! Sema a ajuda de outro demônio forte o bastante.

- Eu não perguntei isso. Vamos! – Dante atirou a poucos centímetros do demônio.

- Certo! Você conhece _O Abismo_?

- Ela está lá? Pensei que não tivesse atividade demoníaca naquele lugar a séculos!

- Sim... Ela sabe manter as aparências. Eu nunca fui lá. Demônios como eu não são bem vindos. Você sabe, a hierarquia e tudo mais. Eles me matariam antes de chegar ao portão principal. – o demônio disse isso com certo desconforto.

- Certo. Estou convencido. Eu não preciso saber como chegar lá – Dante fez uma pausa. – Como derrotá-la?

- Há! Isso Ishyros nunca me disse! Vocês terão que descobrir sozinhos! – o demônio olhou para o relógio no pulso e rapidamente, antes que Dante pudesse feri-lo, quebrou a janela de seu escritório. Uma rajada forte entrou no recinto e vidros voaram pela sala. Lara e Dante protegeram seus olhos, enquanto o demônio disse sorridente:

- Te vejo no Inferno! – e pulou pela janela.

- Covarde! – os dois correram para a direção da janela. Dante começou a atirar desesperadamente em direção ao pequeno ponto que era o demônio na vastidão do céu.

- Droga! – Dante gritou.

- Acho melhor irmos. Estou com um mau pressentimento. – Lara olhou para a porta.

- Por que você... – Dante foi impedido de completar a frase, pois uma legião de demônios surgiu voando no horizonte.

- Você está certa. – Dante agarrou Lara sem muita cerimônia e pulou a janela.

Dante voou em direção contrária aos demônios que pareciam não desistir da luta.

- Você quer um pouco de ação? – Dante gritou enquanto pousava em cima de um prédio. – Eles vão nos encontrar, não adianta fugir. É melhor matá-los. Vai ser fácil.

- Eu não duvido disso.

- Você está bem? Tive que agir rápido. Geralmente sou mais cavalheiro quando faço isso. Pra impressionar as mulheres. – Dante disse a última frase arrumando o cabelo de forma arrogante.

- Você e seu ego.

Depois de poucos segundos os demônios chegaram. Todos com aparência medonha. Alguns pareciam estar em estado avançado de decomposição. A maioria carregava lanças ou objetos pontiagudos.

- O Vizard só mandou isso pra nos matar? Realmente a lista de contatos do cara está pequena.

O primeiro grupo saltou em direção dos dois. Com alguns desvios e ataques certeiros a maioria foi vencida rapidamente. Todos os demônios foram exterminados em poucos minutos. O último tentou fugir saltando do prédio, mas foi impedido por Lara que com uma das lanças que estava no chão atravessou o corpo do demônio o fazendo tombar imediatamente.

- Só isso? Achei que o braço direito do Ishyros seria mais difícil de ser subjugado.

- Mas ele não morreu. Voou desesperado. – Lara disse enquanto limpava suas pistolas.

-Mas olhe só o que ele deixou pra nós - olhou em volta mostrando o que sobrara dos demônios. - Ele então deve ser bem ruim, fora que é covarde.

- Isso é bem evidente – disse meio distraída. – Agora podemos voltar para a loja? Precisamos de um plano. Não existe mais nada pra ser feito aqui em cima.

- Você quer do jeito mais fácil ou do seu jeito humano de ser? – sorriu olhando para baixo.

- Devido às circunstâncias. Acredito que seja melhor do seu jeito.

- Ótimo! - Dante não pensou duas vezes na hora de pegar Lara e pular do prédio.

Chegaram até a moto estacionada em pouquíssimo tempo.

- Infelizmente, não posso deixar essa coisa linda aqui! – Dante pegou a chave, mas logo foi impedido por Lara que a roubou de suas mãos e sentou ligando a moto.

- Olha esse barulho – disse fechando os olhos. – Eu nunca me perdoaria se não dirigisse essa moto.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou irritado.

- Você é cego? Vou te dar duas alternativas: ou você monta nessa moto ou você vai voando pra casa. Mas quem vai dirigir sou eu. E você sabe que costumo fazer as coisas do jeito que quero.

- E eu pensando que a gente já tinha resolvido isso – resmungou.

- Resolvido o que? – Lara disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas enquanto acelerava a moto.

- Esqueça, nem adianta falar mais nada. – disse rolando os olhos.

- Até que você aprende direitinho. – disse acelerando a moto e desaparecendo da vista do demônio que levantou vôo.

Lara chegou à frente da loja e encontrou um Dante visivelmente irritado a esperando.

- Ótima moto, como havia pensado. – disse provocando.

- Você demorou, pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Claro, obviamente não com você porque sei que sabe se cuidar.

- Não é a primeira vez que dirijo uma moto. – disse cruzando os braços enquanto Dante olhava para sua moto.

- Não me diga! – fingiu surpresa.

- Você não vai encontrar nada fora do lugar – falou se afastando. Abriu a porta da loja e desapareceu de vista.

- Eu sei disso - Disse assim que Lara entrou, mais pra si do que pra ela e a seguiu. - Temos que ir atrás de Agla – lembrou. - Antes que ALGUÉM faça isso antes!

- Seria interessante se você me explicasse o que é _O Abismo._

- É um antigo refúgio de demônios. Eu acreditava que não existia mais nada lá, muitos caçadores de demônios exterminaram qualquer fonte de vida. Mas parece que me enganei. É um lugar perigoso, e quando digo _perigoso_, eu quero dizer que não foi feito para humanos.

- Eu acho que não entendi a última parte – Lara fingiu desentendimento.

- Lara, eu acredito que seja melhor você ficar aqui. Até eu encontrar esse demônio. Você não tem idéia o que Agla pode fazer para me atingir. Esses demônios são sábios. E parece-me que Agla não é diferente. Você viu o que Ishyros disse sobre ela – ele suspirou. – Eu não quero perder mais ninguém... Além do mais não é só Agla que vai estar lá, tem o meu irmão também. É muita coisa para uma noite só. Quando tudo isso terminar você pode me ajudar a encontrar os portais, te prometo que isso não será entediante.

Lara encarou Dante demoradamente.

- Por que você está me pedindo isso? Você me pede o impossível.

- Eu já te disse o motivo. Esse demônio pode te matar em poucos segundos, e ele faria isso como forma de me atingir e se isso acontecer eu nunca me perdoaria. Esse não é seu mundo Lara. Aqui as coisas são um pouco diferentes. Eu não quero que você vá. Por favor, é a primeira vez que te peço algo desse tipo.

Lara começou a andar impaciente pela sala, tentando pensar em algo.

- Deus! – ela disse mordendo os lábios desesperada. – Eu não posso ficar aqui, me sentirei inútil, além de ficar desesperada pensando...

- Que eu morri? – ele completou.

- Sim... Que você morreu – ela disse contrariada. – Eu odeio me sentir impotente.

-Nunca pensei em escutar uma coisa dessas, pelo menos até agora - Sorriu - Lara, por favor, fique.

Lara quase sussurrou:

- Certo. Eu fico.

- É melhor assim, não se preocupe.

- Eu espero.

Era visível que Lara não havia gostado de ficar esperando Dante e ela não disfarçava sua opinião contrária, um misto de raiva e tristeza.

- Até mais tarde – disse acenando com a mão e fechando a porta antes que ela mudasse de idéia.

Lara subiu para o quarto, uma ducha a ajudaria a se acalmar. Era melhor ela cumprir o que Dante pediu. Pelo menos dessa vez.


	11. Capítulo XI O Abismo

**CAPÍTULO XI – O ABISMO**

Dante chegou a uma região descampada. Havia anos que não voltava àquele lugar e para falar a verdade, não estava ansioso em voltar. Ao longe pôde ver alguns pilares, a maioria estava intacta, outros tinham desabado no chão. Ao aproximar-se notou as tochas nesses pilares, com luzes bruxuleantes azuis. Sentiu-se mal. Como se o local sugasse toda sua energia. No meio dos pilares estava O Abismo. Um buraco negro, impossível de se ver o fundo. Respirou profundamente e pulou, pois não havia tempo a perder.

Caiu suavemente em um local escuro, frio e úmido. Era quase impossível notar qualquer coisa em seu redor. Sabia que estava em um corredor amplo com diversas pilastras.

- Vergil e Agla estão aqui. – sussurrou um pouco preocupado, pois apesar de sentir a presença dos dois não conseguia identificar da onde vinha essa fonte.

Após minutos de caminhada encontrou um salão e ao longe o que parecia serem jaulas. Decidiu usar seu lado demoníaco para explorar o local em busca de seu irmão e do demônio milenar, mas parou antes de tentar se transformar, algo havia chamado sua atenção.

- Vergil... – Dante disse ao ver a sombra de seu irmão apoiada em sua espada. Sua perna direita sangrava. – O que está... – continuou um pouco impressionado. Era difícil imaginar o irmão ferido e cansado, entretanto lá estava ele, tentando lutar para permanecer em pé.

Entendeu o porquê de o irmão estar assim: uma figura animalesca estava apoiada em uma das jaulas.

- Dante! Você veio. Agora minha alegria está completa. Onde está o traidor Ishyros? Você já o matou. Agradeço por ter me poupado desse trabalho.

Antes de qualquer reação de Dante, o demônio desapareceu de sua vista e com violência atravessou uma foice pontiaguda no peito do caçador de demônios.

Lara andava nervosa pela sala. Procurando alguma solução para aquilo tudo, ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Dante precisaria de sua ajuda. O pior que no momento não podia fazer nada.

A porta da loja foi aberta de forma violenta, fazendo Lara pular assustada.

- Ah, você – disse sem esconder o descontentamento.

- Onde está Dante? - Antes mesmo de Lara poder respondeu assustou-se com os próprios pensamentos. - Não me diga que ele foi atrás da Agla sozinho! - perguntou preocupada.

- Sim. Ele me impediu de ir. Pensei que fosse ele agora. E agora você veio aqui e também vai me impedir de ir. Mas eu não posso ficar parada! – disse encarando Trish. – Eu vou com você. Eu disse que não iria para Dante, mas ele me pediu algo impossível, eu não posso fazer. Além de sentir que ele precisa de mim.

- Eu não acredito nisso - Sussurrou - Ele perdeu completamente a noção das coisas. E sim você vai, não vou te impedir. Ele nem deveria ter entrado lá sozinho!

- Você já sabe onde ele foi? – Lara perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- No único lugar que Agla estaria! N'O Abismo.

- Certo. Vamos então.

Ambas chegaram ao determinado lugar em poucos minutos, já que Lara havia concordado em usar as habilidades de Trish.

- Aqui estamos – Trish segurou o braço de Lara com força. – Eu preciso te dizer algo. Esse local é amaldiçoado. Quando soube que Agla estava aqui, não pude negar que senti muito medo, não só por mim, como também por Dante. Eu não posso entrar.

- Como assim não?

- Magia demoníaca. Eu fui expulsa do mundo demoníaco quando decidi trair Mundus. Se entrar serei morta pela magia existente. É o meu castigo. Nunca mais adentrar em campos demoníacos – disse tristemente. - Esse lugar suga a energia de demônios e semi-demônios Lara. Os enfraquece. Eu realmente não sei o que Agla faria aqui. Já que para ela seria negativo também, mesmo sendo poderosa.

- O que isso significa para Dante?

- Que ele deve estar mais humano. Assim como Vergil. Mas não mortais.

Lara já estava prestes a pular do abismo quando foi impedida por Trish.

- Lara, acho que isso pode te ajudar – Trish tirou Sparda das costas e deu a Lara – Com isso você vai ter mais poder. A grande espada do demônio que lutou pelos homens.

Lara olhou com receio a espada e a pegou.

- Ela é poderosa. Carregada de poderes e creio que com você ela terá outro efeito.

- Efeito?

- E uma espada que possui força, força que passa àquele que a carrega. Eu, sem essa espada, sou apenas mais um demônio – ela sorriu.

- Obrigado.

Lara desapareceu na imensidão negra.

Agla havia derrotado Dante e Vergil rapidamente. Tanto Yamoto quando Rebellion estavam nas costas do demônio.

- Vocês sabiam que esse lugar tira a energia demoníaca de quem entra? O tolo de seu irmão – apontou para Vergil – pensou que conseguiria me derrotar. Mesmo estando aqui, eu continuo forte!

Ao dizer isso seu peito inchou e fagulhas negras caíram.

- Dante e Vergil. Meus escravos agora. Meros escravos. Você sabe que poderia fazer um show aqui. Um show de horrores! A platéia: uma legião de demônios, todos sedentos por sangue. Sangue de Sparda. Quando fomos aprisionados realmente foi triste, mas essa cena é tão linda! – Com um soco o demônio jogou Vergil para um canto da sala. – Por séculos buscamos encontrar os portais perdidos e aqui estamos. Meu objetivo quase completo e ganhei como presente vocês. Quem sabe assim poderei acalmar o grande Mundus! – sorriu.

O demônio pegou o corpo dos dois irmãos e jogou com violência dentro de uma das jaulas do local.

- Daqui um tempo vocês irão se recuperar, quem sabe a próxima imagem que terão será de Mundus? – assim que os trancou Agla suspirou fingindo desapontamento – Tanto talento desperdiçado. Vocês seriam ótimos soldados se não fossem tão cegos.

A arqueóloga havia caído em um chão úmido de pedra. Assim que se recompôs correu na única direção possível até um grande salão. Parou em uma distância segura o suficiente para notar o grande demônio que enfrentaria, deveria ser três vezes mais alto que um humano comum.

O demônio havia notado a sua presença e virou-se para ela. Jogou a foice que carregava longe e pegou ambas as espadas dos irmãos.

De longe Lara percebeu que o que estava trás do demônio eram jaulas e pôde também notar dois corpos jogados em uma delas.

- Mas isso só pode ser uma piada – gargalhou. – Vocês estão vendo? – disse para Dante e Vergil. – Uma humana tentando lutar comigo.

Dante levantou fracamente a cabeça e notou ao longe uma figura feminina.

- Não... – gemeu.

- Você veio com suas armas mortais sendo que acabei de destruir os filhos de Sparda. Acredito que você não tenha noção do perigo.

- Reconhece isso? - Lara retirou a espada de suas costas e torceu para que o plano de Trish resultasse em algo.

- Sparda? – o demônio gritou. Vergil tentou se levantar para acreditar que aquilo era verdade. Lara estava usando a espada de seu pai?

- Sabia que você não se esqueceria tão rápido dessa.

- Como essa espada caiu nas mãos de uma humana? Você sabe que se o poder for mal utilizado você vai pagar por sua alma por esse ultraje? Usar armas demoníacas é perigoso para mortais.

- Você pode ter conseguido pegar a Yamoto e a Rebellion. Mas essa espada, eu te garanto, vai ser mais difícil de reivindicar.

Lara desviou-se do salto mortal do demônio que apenas conseguiu atingir a parede. Agla a atacou com ambas as espadas, mas Lara pôs Sparda entre as espadas e a morte. Um grande ruído ecoou pelo salão, como se o choque entre as três espadas houvesse acordado um mal adormecido. Uma força invisível empurrou Lara e Agla para direções contrárias. Lara bateu com força na jaula que aprisionava os irmãos, não conseguiu levantar-se imediatamente e por alguns instantes ficou imóvel.

- Lara? Lara? – Dante já estava com força suficiente para tentar alcançar com as mãos o ombro de Lara, sacudiu, tentando checar que ela estava viva.

Agla também estava tonta, mas com esforço tentava se por em pé. Aos poucos Lara recuperou seus sentidos, apesar de sentir-se pesada. Suas mãos tremiam descontroladamente e quando tentou se levantar caiu, pois parecia que um peso invisível a impedia de levantar-se.

- É a espada... – Vergil gemeu de dentro da prisão. Enquanto Dante desesperado tentava sair.

- Lara você está me escutando? Quer fazer o favor de me passar essa espada, você vai morrer. Não se esqueça que você não é um de nós. Você não é um demônio, muito menos Sparda.

- Você não sabe quem eu sou. – Lara disse para Dante. Por um instante, ele acreditou ver um brilho diferente nos olhos da arqueóloga. Com um pouco mais de força Lara conseguiu levantar-se. Suas mãos deixaram de tremer.

Agla já estava em pé e gritou para Lara:

- Você não desiste, não é mesmo? Não percebeu que essa espada é forte demais para uma humana? Não notou que o choque entre essas espadas quase te matou. É muito para você, moçinha.

Lara pegou a espada no chão e continuou no mesmo local, como se esperando para que Agla fizesse o primeiro ataque.

Por alguns instantes Agla vacilou, pensando ter notado algo diferente na mulher à sua frente. Mas preferiu acreditar que aquela era apenas uma humana abusada demais. Ainda segurando as espadas de Dante e Vergil ela correu em direção à Lara. Com extrema agilidade Lara virou-se para o lado e tirou Yamoto das mãos do demônio.

- Essa espada não pertence a você! – ela sussurrou e ao ver o olhar do demônio de ódio jogou a espada de Vergil longe.

- Rápida! - Agla fez um movimento com a espada que restava. – Mas não rápida... – antes mesmo que pudesse completar a frase Lara segurou Rebellion pela lâmina, fazendo com que gotas de sangue caíssem no chão.

Dante e Vergil não conseguiam esconder o espanto ao presenciar tamanha reviravolta.

Puxou a espada para longe de Agla com tamanha força que a fez perder o equilíbrio. Também jogou Rebellion para longe e fez Sparda ultrapassar o corpo do demônio que se encostou à grade da jaula.

- Você nunca terá o que deseja... Todos os portais serão destruídos como sempre quis.

Lara retirou a espada do corpo de Agla. O demônio continuou encostado na grade respirando profundamente.

- Sparda? – gemeu desesperado.

- Dessa vez você morre – com um golpe cortou o demônio em dois.

O corpo de Agla despedaçado tombou e Lara colocou delicadamente a espada do grande Sparda em suas costas.

- Obrigado – sussurrou.

Lara olhou para a jaula e virou-se para onde estava uma das espadas. A espada Yamoto.

- O que ela pensa que está fazendo? – Dante reclamou.

Lara pegou a espada de Vergil do chão e observou a longa lâmina. Dante de dentro da jaula encarou o irmão que mesmo enfraquecido estava com um olhar mortal.

Usando a própria espada do irmão Lara abriu a jaula e antes que Vergil pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ela fez Yamoto atravessar o corpo do semi-demônio que com um grito ajoelhou-se e em poucos segundos caiu desfalecido.

- Não tente pegar aquilo que não lhe pertence Vergil. – Lara disse seriamente.

- Lara? É você? – Dante perguntou preocupado.

- Claro que sou eu. Quem você achou que fosse? Noesis? – disse sorrindo. – Vamos embora desse lugar – já na porta da jaula Lara perguntou. –Você acha que consegue andar?

-Acho que sim - Disse sem ter muita certeza - O que está acontecendo com você? Você está ficando muito estranha.

- Você não acreditaria se te contasse. – disse enigmaticamente.

- Vindo de você eu não duvido de mais nada.

- Depois – Lara voltou-se para Dante e segurou seu braço o ajudando ao sair da prisão. – Você está mal.

- E você está diferente. Obrigado pela ajuda. – Dante encarou o corpo do irmão mais uma vez antes de sair.

- Ele vai ficar bem. É só o tempo necessário para nós sairmos daqui. – Lara encarou Dante e continuou - Eu sabia que você precisaria de minha ajuda. Não posso confiar o destino do meu mundo nas mãos de um meio demônio irresponsável.

-Esse meio demônio irresponsável salvou sua pele já se esqueceu? Mas tenho que admitir que por essa eu não esperava. Você com Sparda! Foi idéia da Trish, óbvio.

- Sim. Por um momento eu imaginei que não daria certo. Mas agora não é a hora certa para falarmos disso. – Lara desconversou.

Quando já estavam longe do salão Dante disse:

- Espere. Você não acredita que seja melhor procurarmos alguma informação sobre os portais. Talvez esteja aqui, ou talvez haja informações importantes nesse calabouço.

- Não vamos precisar disso. Eu já sei de tudo que precisamos. O portal não está aqui, mas eu sei onde ele e os outros estão.

- Como você sabe de uma coisa dessas? – Dante parou assustado.

- Tudo em seu tempo Dante. Vamos? Eu preciso tirar o selo que retira a energia demoníaca dos que entram aqui.

- Lara você está muito misteriosa. Como você sabe que isso vai resolver?

- Sparda me disse. – Lara falou quase num murmúrio saindo de perto de Dante e entrando em uma pequena porta.

- Como? – Dante perguntou surpreso.

- Seu pai me disse. – falando isso desapareceu pela porta.

-Larinha, você está fazendo confusão, ele morreu há anos! – disse tentando acompanhá-la, ainda mancando.

- Dante, não me desconcentre. Eu já te disse que eu vou responder todas suas perguntas. Mas agora preciso de concentração.

- Isso não é possível – sussurrou inconformado.

Lara retirou novamente Sparda das costas e com um forte golpe quebrou uma das paredes de pedra, pedaços da parede voaram pela sala e de dentro do buraco recém-aberto Lara retirou uma pequena estátua de águia. O tempo havia feito com que ela perdesse o brilho que outrora teve. Com delicadeza Lara depositou a estátua no chão e com um golpe certeiro no meio da cabeça da águia a partiu em dois.

Todo o local tremeu e Dante quase caiu senão fosse Lara o segurar pelo braço.

- Você vai voltar ao normal.

Em poucos segundos o local parou de tremer.

- Como se sente?

-Melhor. Vamos logo antes que Vergil também se sinta melhor e cause problemas pra você!

Dante escuta Lara dizer para a espada Sparda - Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso.

Juntos eles voltam para o longo buraco e com um impulso Dante consegue voltar à superfície carregando Lara.

- Até que você se recuperou rápido.

- Eu ainda estou fraco. Mas fiz o meu melhor.

Trish corre para alcançá-los.

- Vocês estão bem! A Sparda resolveu o problema Lara?

- Você estava certa Trish. A espada realmente é poderosa.

- É exatamente por isso que vamos agora para minha loja, ou você acha que me esqueci do que você faz lá embaixo? Eu preciso de uma boa explicação!

- E você vai ter.

Trish olhou para ambos sem entender bem o que estavam falando.

- Vamos logo sair daqui. Tem um meio demônio com ódio lá dentro.

- Ele não vai tentar fazer alguma coisa por um bom tempo. – Lara sorriu.


	12. Capítulo XII Sparda

**CAPÍTULO XII - SPARDA**

Os três demoraram um pouco mais do que a ida para chegarem à Devil May Cry, a força de Dante ainda não havia voltado totalmente, então tiveram que fazer pausas.

Mal Trish fechou a porta Dante perguntou.

- O que foi aquilo lá em baixo?

- Acho melhor você se sentar. É longo. – Lara disse sentando-se.

Trish olhou com um olhar de dúvida para Dante e sentou-se ao lado do meio demônio.

Primeiramente Lara colocou Trish a par da situação. Depois respirou profundamente, pois explicaria a parte mais complexa do processo.

- A espada de Sparda ao tocar as espadas dos filhos criou uma áurea ao meu redor e por poucos segundos eu pude vê-lo – Lara olhou para o vazio lembrando-se da visão do guerreiro. – Ele disse que o choque entre espadas, representava um laço entre seus filhos e ele. Um laço que nunca imaginou que ocorreria. Mas desse choque resultou que a alma, eu não sei bem se posso usar isso para um demônio aprisionado, saiu de dentro da espada. Era como se todo esse tempo ela estava lá, presente na espada e somente naquele instante ela conseguisse se liberar. A alma me disse coisas sobre você Dante e seu irmão e me ajudou a derrotar o demônio. Nem eu mesmo sei bem como isso pôde ter acontecido. Foi ele que me disse o que fazer com Vergil. Naquele momento não era eu, Lara, que estava matando Vergil, era Sparda ferindo seu filho. Eu senti sua dor ao fazer aquilo, mas foi necessário. É por isso que acredito que Vergil não agirá por um bom tempo, ele está em estado de choque, porque ele sentiu que era seu pai. – Lara suspirou profundamente – Talvez você não acredite em mim, mas uma das coisas que ele disse para mim foi que ele não queria causar o ódio que você tem. Mas que ele te entende – Sparda disse inúmeras coisas para Lara, mas ela preferiu não dizê-las para ninguém. Talvez nem Dante nem Trish acreditariam nela. – A última coisa que ele disse foi que o ato de você ter dado a espada dele para alguém que lembrava sua mãe só provava que seu lado humano era maior que o demoníaco e que ele admirava você por isso. Ele sempre esteve presente Dante, mesmo depois de desaparecido. Foi ele também que me disse que aquela fonte deveria ser destruída para podermos sair D'O Abismo.

- Então ele... Ele esteve aí o tempo todo? - Dante não escondeu sua surpresa - Eu nem sei o que dizer - Olhou pra Trish assustado e viu que ela estava tanto quanto ele. - Isso é impossível!

- Eu não posso fazer você acreditar e antes que você o culpe por não ter se manifestado depois que a espada foi forjada, ele não podia fazer isso. Sua prisão o impede de qualquer contato com esse mundo e isso que aconteceu só foi possível porque houve o choque entre as três espadas Dante.

-Aposto que até o Vergil ficaria nessa situação que eu estou, Lara. Não duvido de suas palavras, eu só estou... Confuso.

- Eu imagino que esteja. Foi o único jeito que ele encontrou para... Poderia ter sido com Trish ou até mesmo com Vergil, uma vez que as três espadas se tocassem isso aconteceria. – ela parou e ficou fitando o chão demoradamente, aquilo tinha sido surreal para Lara também.

-Pelo menos agora sabemos o que aconteceu com Sparda. - Trish disse ainda confusa. - Ele disse onde estão os portais que podem levar pro seu mundo Lara?

- Oh sim! – Lara ficou aliviada por terem mudado de assunto. – Na verdade ele me disse que os portais que Agla estava procurando são os remanescentes, que na verdade são seis portais e não os cinco como Ishyros havia nos dito. Agla estava usando O Abismo porque acreditava que lá estava o último portal que funcionaria como uma ponte para o meu mundo e para o Inferno, como o portal que me fez vir para cá da primeira vez. Aquele portal está intacto, no meu mundo, e existiria um segundo, nesse mundo, mas o que Agla não sabia que ele não estava N'O Abismo, e sim, próximo a ele. É uma floresta perto. Sparda disse que está em baixo da floresta, mas ele disse que Dante saberia encontrá-lo. Os outros três são simples portais. Um deles seria o da Escócia, o outro o da Igreja e o último intacto do templo abandonado que você lutou com Vergil, Dante. Eu nunca imaginei... – Lara sussurrou.

- Esses dois portais são capazes de me levar de volta e depois que eu for, deverão ser destruídos. Assim os seis remanescentes serão exterminados para sempre. Os portais existentes no meu mundo não terão utilidade uma vez que os portais aqui forem destruídos, eles funcionam como pontes. Sem um o outro não vive.

-Você não quer descansar? - perguntou preocupado - Sabe não é sempre que uma humana usa o poder do velho.

- Bom, eu não me sinto cansada...

- Lara, acho melhor você ficar. Tanto você quanto Dante precisam descansar um pouco.

Lara tinha se lembrado que daqui a poucas horas ocorreria outra despedida, pra isso ela não estava pronta.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse finalmente.

- Ótimo! – Trish levantou-se – Lara, preciso resolver umas coisinhas, não vão sem mim! Não vai demorar nada. – piscou e saiu pela porta.

- Vão pensar que morri – Lara falou olhando para o teto. Havia parado para pensar, pela primeira vez, que Zip e Winston deveriam estar preocupados com seu desaparecimento. Apesar de ter falado aonde ia, ela sabia que cedo ou tarde eles começariam a pensar o pior.

- Pensei que você não tinha ninguém - Dante falou arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo por saber que Lara não era tão durona assim.

- Bom, meu mordomo e meu assistente, daqui a pouco, irão pensar que morri, apesar de me conhecerem muito bem. Apesar de viajar tanto às vezes é tão bom estar em casa.

- Você tem um mordomo?

- Sua família está conosco há muito tempo. É uma tradição. – Lara disse sem prestar muita atenção no interesse de Dante.

- Você não parece que é uma daquelas que precisa de mordomos.

- É difícil cuidar de uma casa com mais de 70 cômodos sozinha. Além do mais, Winston é mais que um mordomo. – Lara disse com naturalidade.

- Obrigado – disse entre os dentes.

- Pelo o quê? – disse sem entender.

- Nada – disse enfezado. – Logo, logo, você vai voltar para sua casa de _setenta_ cômodos.

- Oh, eu entendi – disse rindo. – Dante, você é engraçado.

- Bom eu me comportei como prometido - Desconversou - Onde está meio pagamento?

Lara olha para Dante e ri. – Você, de fato, é engraçado. Volta a olhar para o teto distraidamente.

- Lara, você prometeu.

Lara voltou a olhar Dante, que já estava ao seu lado, pensando se aquilo deveria ocorrer.

- Já tinha me esquecido.

Dante a beija e Lara não o impede. Ela fecha seus olhos com força para segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em sair de seus olhos.

- Promessa cumprida. – Lara diz afastando Dante.

- Acho que você se esqueceu, mas foi você que começou com tudo isso. – disse nervoso.

- Eu? Dante não tente tirar sua parcela de culpa!

- Se você quisesse poderia ter corrido, Larinha.

- Eu não estou brincando com seus sentimentos pra você ficar nervoso. Eu só estou sendo sincera. Não tem como isso durar, você sabe disso. Vai ser melhor para nós dois no futuro você vai me agradecer.

- Nós vamos ou não vamos atrás desses malditos portais? Ou você pretende ficar aqui?

- Realmente, é impossível manter uma conversa civilizada com você – disse indo na direção do corredor para o andar superior.

-Pretende ficar aqui? -Perguntou quando viu para onde Lara estava indo.

- Eu vou pegar as minhas coisas ou você vai querer guardar uma lembrança? – perguntou nervosa já desaparecendo de vista.

-Não, obrigado!

Dante já estava esperando Lara em sua moto quando avistou Trish vindo em sua direção.

- Onde está Lara?

- Lá em cima. – falou mal-humorado

- Não vai me dizer que vocês brigaram de novo? – riu

- Ela é terrível.

Lara encontrou Dante já na porta e quando ela se aproximou viu que ele estava conversando com Trish.

- Falando do diabo – Trish fala baixo.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – Lara pergunta desconfiada.

- Não - Trish respondeu - Está pronta?

- Claro. Pra qual portal?

- O que você já está familiarizada. – Dante disse seriamente.

- O da igreja?

- Sobe na moto. Nem adianta que vai ser eu que vou dirigir. Trish você sabe aonde é?

- Óbvio. – Trish desapareceu no céu.

Lá estava a igreja, intacta, como antes. Em poucos minutos eles encontram o caminho para o portal.

- Será que ele está funcionando normalmente? – Dante arriscou.

- Acredito que sim. Seu pai disse que sim.

- Os sacerdotes humanos devem ter cuidado bem do portal – Trish arriscou.

- Pode ser. Os demônios não se preocupavam tanto com esse portal. Existiam outros com o mesmo propósito que este e de mais fácil acesso.

- Lá está ele! – Lara disse sorrindo ao avistar a estrutura já conhecida.

- Você vai ou não vai Lara? Não tenho todo tempo do mundo, preciso destruir mais alguns portais ou você vai ficar admirando o portal a sua frente?

- Dá um tempo Dante... – Lara falou enquanto caminhava até a parede, com as mesmas protuberâncias, que pareciam estar como se não tivessem sofrido tiros no passado.

Não havia se esquecido do que precisava fazer e repetindo a mesma ação, ou seja, atirando em uma seqüência exata em vários buracos na parede, abriu o portal.

Um grande arco surgiu no mesmo lugar que estava a parede de pura pedra. Trish que não sabia o que esperar afastou-se espantada, mas Dante não se mexeu.

- É... Parece que vou voltar ao Egito novamente. Espero que não tenha nenhuma surpresa desagradável.

- Lara... Por que você não fica? -Trish perguntou repentinamente - Seria muito bom ter uma companhia que preste por aqui - disse olhando pra Dante que mal se mexeu.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – Lara disse carinhosamente para Trish. Suspirou profundamente – Dessa vez é para sempre. Sem portais para voltar.

Lara caminhou até Dante, que ainda não escondia sua cara fechada.

- Dante, desculpe-me por tudo que fiz com você. Não foi minha intenção te machucar. Acho que não meço meus atos.

Dante suspirou e encarou Lara por um tempo antes de responder.

- Tudo bem Lara. Vamos esquecer isso. - Parou por uns instantes - Eu vou sentir falta desse seu jeito explosivo de ser – sussurrou.

- Não vai adiantar falar que qualquer coisa é só chamar – Lara falou baixinho. Sem pensar duas vezes ela levantou-se nas pontas dos pés e beijou Dante pela última vez.

- Adeus. – disse afastando-se e sorrindo para Trish. – Acho bom vocês destruírem os portais se não quiserem me ver por aqui outra vez.

Lara desapareceu juntamente com o portal. A parede voltou ao normal.

- Dante, por que você não entra nesse portal?

- Não seja maluca Trish. Há certas coisas que devem permanecer em seu lugar e o meu lugar é aqui. – disse um pouco mais irritado que o costume.

- Sinceramente, eu não te entendo.

- Nem queira.

Trish sabia que ele ficaria assim por um bom tempo. Ela preferiu animá-lo do único jeito possível.

- Então voltemos ao trabalho?

- Você pode ir indo na frente?

- Claro. Te vejo depois.

O que Dante iria fazer era arriscado e cabia apenas a ele essa responsabilidade. Decidiu seguir seus instintos, e seus instintos diziam para ele deixar aquele portal intacto, como ele esteve por tanto tempo.

- Até qualquer dia. – disse afastando lentamente.

Só esperava que esse dia chegasse.

Lara caiu em um chão frio. Quando abriu os olhos percebeu que não estava no Egito como supunha, ela estava na Escócia, no templo druida.

- Estranho... – levantou-se chocada. – Será que ele nos retorna para o último local que estivemos? É melhor não perder tempo pensando nisso. Acabou. – disse olhando para o portal atrás dela, já inutilizado, como o outro do Egito também ficaria.

Saiu do templo e sorriu ao notar a beleza do entardecer.

"No final, tudo ficaria bem."


	13. Capítulo XIII Aparência Engana

**CAPÍTULO XIII – APARÊNCIA ENGANA**

Trish finalmente resolveu ir atrás de pistas sobre o paradeiro de Vergil. O melhor lugar pra se procurar, ela sentiu que seria o próprio apartamento luxuoso onde Ishyros morava, ou o que restara dele. Seguiu pra lá não entendendo o porquê dessa vontade de querer saber sobre Vergil.

Vergil estava em um dos quartos do apartamento de seu "salvador". Havia conseguindo recuperar as duas coisas que foram arrancadas dele. Ainda se sentia confuso pelo o que acontecera no Abismo. Ele precisava daquela espada que guardava o poder de seu pai. Finalmente iria seguir com aquilo que foi impedido de continuar

Trish abriu a porta do apartamento silenciosamente, já sentindo a energia de Vergil pairando no ar. Foi até o escritório onde Ishyros trabalhava e notou a destruição e, pacientemente, esperou Vergil se aproximar.

- O que faz com o poder do meu pai? – Vergil perguntou na entrada, pronto para atacar a qualquer movimento da visitante. Trish sai das sombras e tirou seus óculos escuros o encarando. – E o que aquela humana estava fazendo?

-Você não vai ter coragem disso, Vergil – Trish sorriu ao ver o rosto surpreso de Vergil. – Oh, Lara? Ah Vergil, Lara pode ser tão terrível quanto um demônio.

Vergil respirou fundo tirando outros pensamentos de sua cabeça e ignorando a incrível semelhança que aquele demônio tinha com sua mãe.

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta - Disse – Eu não vou perguntar uma terceira vez – Completou.

-Sim, claro que respondi. Pelo menos uma delas.

- Como se eu estivesse interessado na humana.

-E não está? Ah, claro que não, você odeia humanos! Sendo que você é um humano também. – Houve uma pequena pausa e Trish continuou - Vamos dizer que Sparda gostou da Lara – Sorriu irritando ainda mais Vergil.

-Esse truque barato não vai funcionar comigo – Advertiu.

-Claro que não. Fui criada por Mundus pra enganar Dante e não a você, Vergil. – Levantou-se e olhou fixamente - Pra você ele teve uma surpresinha, não foi?

Vergil decidiu deixar Yamoto responder por ele. Com apenas um movimento um corrente de ar foi criada destruindo tudo que encontrava pela frente, menos Trish que havia escapado por um triz do ataque.

Olhou para Vergil ainda dentro do escritório destruído, já no topo de outro prédio. Ele a encarava friamente e ela sabia que talvez na próxima vez não teria mais tanta sorte.

**FIM**


End file.
